Darkness In Daytime
by Y wood U do that
Summary: Derek and the BAU support Penelope through a medical crisis.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope stopped at a red light on her drive to work, squinting at the suddenly fuzzy object. She pulled her glasses down and then pushed them back up, but her vision still wasn't as sharp as it should have been. She blamed the lack of focus on new glasses as the light turned green.

She and Hotch arrived in the parking garage at the same time, and he waited for her as she gathered her belongings from her car so they could walk to the elevators together. He held the elevator door allowing her to enter first. Once they were in, he watched as she stared at the elevator buttons too long and then selected the wrong floor.

"Garcia?" he asked concerned.

"Yes?" she answered, unaware of what she had done.

"You pressed the wrong floor, is everything all right?"

She pulled her glasses off her face and held them out to him, "I think they got my prescription wrong on these new glasses; everything's a bit fuzzy."

"That will make for a long day. Do you have another pair?" he asked as he pressed the appropriate button.

"I have few pairs in my office; I'll change them before the briefing," she answered as the elevator door opened to their floor.

Hotch grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the glass door she was about to walk into, "Please make sure you do, before someone gets hurt."

She laughed as she walked away towards her office.

Penelope sat in her office with the three pairs of glasses she had found in her desk. She had tried all three pairs and still she couldn't get her vision clear. It seemed to her, her vision was even worse since her drive in. She rubbed furiously at her eyes and tried all the glasses again. She put on the pair that she thought helped the most, and made her way to the conference room, laptop in hand.

She realized she was the last to arrive, and apologized, then grabbing the remote from the table and going to start the briefing. When she realized she couldn't read any of the buttons on the remote, trying to stay calm, she turned to JJ, "J.J. would you mind helping me out today? I'm really not feeling well." J.J. gave her a concerned look before taking the remote and going to the board.

Penelope opened her laptop and fired it up from memory, the keyboard nothing but a large blur. Panicked, she put her head down and pretended to type furiously as the briefing went on. Her mind began to race and her fingers tapped the keys furiously. She was so consumed with her fake typing that she didn't notice the briefing had stopped and all eyes were upon her.

"Penelope," Derek stated as he put his hands over hers, stilling her typing.

"Huh?" She looked up from the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was just…." Her heart was beating incredibly loud in her head, and the edges of her vision began to have an odd floating look.

"Penelope?" Hotch made his way over to her side of the table and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

She paused, thinking about what she should say, when the room went completely dark. She let out a small panicked yelp, her hands lunging out blindly. Hotch took one hand and Derek the other.

"Why did the lights go off?" she asked, panic coating her voice.

A deafening silence filled the room, as everyone exchanged horrified glances, as the room was only dark to Penelope. Derek squeezed her gently before leaning in to talk, "Baby girl, I need you to stay calm and listen to me. Something has happened to your vision and we need to get you to the hospital."

Tears streamed nonstop down Penelope's face, as well as J.J's and Emily's.

Trying to maintain his composure, Hotch spoke, "Derek and J.J. get her to the hospital. The rest of us, unfortunately, need to work on this case."

Everyone watched as Derek helped Penelope to stand, then taking her by the elbow. JJ came around taking Penelope's other elbow. Penelope allowed them to lead her, not speaking a word.

Emily came up to them as they neared the doors. She wiped Penelope's tears with a tissue, "Everything will be fine, P." She tried to sound convincing, but her voice betrayed her.

Penelope gave a slight nod of her head, before JJ and Derek began to walk with her again.

"Keep us posted guys," Rossi called out as the door shut. They sat a few minutes in silence, before three pairs of eyes fell on Reid questioningly. Reid knew they wanted to know if he had any ideas as to what could be going on with Penelope.

"The fact that her vision didn't return and she lost vision in both eyes truly concerns me. I'm hoping she had a stroke, because the only other cause I know of would be a brain tumor," Reid informed them sadly.

JJ and Penelope sat in the back as Derek drove.

Derek gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles white as it seemed every light was red. The only sound in the car was Penelope and JJ sniffling from crying.

JJ pulled her friend into a tight reassuring embrace.

"Emily's right, everything is going to be fine, we will be at the hospital soon. I'm sure they can figure out what's going on."

"I'm so scared," Penelope whispered as she moved herself even tighter into JJ's arms.

"I know you are, and you have every right to be, but Derek and I are right here, and we'll be by your side every step of the way," JJ assured her.

"JJ is speaking the truth, baby girl; just let someone tell me we can't stay with you, they'll be sorry." Derek made eye contact with JJ in the rearview mirror as he spoke, the two of them exchanging a nervous look.

"We're almost there baby girl," Derek informed them when he saw the hospital sign, "We'll have answers soon."

Penelope wanted to believe that everything would be fine, but deep down she had a terrible feeling; a feeling that life as she knew it was about to change drastically. She had remained quiet on the ride from fear that speaking her thoughts out loud would seal her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! They are greatly appreciated! -Y**

Chapter 2

Shortly after they arrived at the hospital, Derek pulled into the ER parking lot. Parking the SUV quickly, he jumped out opening Penelope's door and taking her arm, JJ once again guiding her from the other side. They led her slowly and gently through the automatic doors and to the line for the reception desk. Derek become irritated when he looked around and saw the ER was crowded. He know they were in for a long wait. When it was Penelope's turn, JJ helped her to the chair by the desk.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked with no emotion.

"She had vision up until about 30 minutes ago, now she can't see anything!" Derek blurted out loudly, causing a few people to look in their direction curiously.

"OK, ID and insurance card please," the receptionist was obviously not nearly as concerned as Derek.

Derek rubbed his head in anger, "Seriously?" He shouted.

"Derek," JJ said in a warning tone, "We rushed here, and didn't think to grab her purse. We do have her FBI ID badge." JJ removed Penelope's credentials handing them to the woman.

Derek's gun and temper didn't go unnoticed by the receptionist. "Considering the circumstances, this will do for now."

JJ answered all of the questions for Penelope as she sat in a shocked silence, incapable of speech. When they were done, they were directed to the waiting area, where plenty of people were also rotting, awaiting their turn. There were very few seats left, and not one section had room for three. Derek and JJ led Penelope to one of the few open seats while they opted to stand.

Penelope could hear what was going on her around her. She could her sneezing and children crying and people whining and grumbling. She realized that all the sounds around her were getting louder and louder. She thought her head might explode, "It's too loud," she said, "It's hurting my head."

Derek rubbed her back, "It's ok baby girl, it will be your turn soon. It will be much quieter in the exam room."

"No, please…" Penelope stopped short as she suddenly felt the need to be sick. JJ recognized the signs and quickly grabbed a nearby trash can, holding it under Penelope and letting her know it was there. Penelope proceeded to projectile vomit into the can, much to the dismay to those around her. Derek glared at the gawkers as he went to get Penelope a drink of water from the nearby water cooler.

He placed the cup in Penelope's hand and watched as she raised the cup to her lips with shaky hands.

Over an hour later, they still waited although the room had emptied enough that they now had three seats together.

Derek texted Hotch. Xx this hospital is a joke, P hasn't seen a Doc yet xX

Exhaustion from extreme fear and JJ rubbing gentle circles on her upper back helped Penelope to nod off.

"I've never seen her so quiet, it's unsettling," Derek told JJ.

"She's terrified Derek, and so am I. What if this is permanent?"

"It's not," he snapped, not willing to believe that Penelope would be dealt such a life altering blow, "Until someone tells me otherwise, this is temporary and they will fix it. If they ever see her. Damn it." Derek looked around trying to figure out how many people were left that he knew were ahead of them. He was so relieved when he realized they should be next.

"Penelope Garcia?" A petite nurse called from the doorway to the exam rooms.

Derek gave Penelope's hand a gentle squeeze, before taking her elbow and helping her to her feet. He wrapped a tight arm around her shoulder and brought her to the nurse. "It's about time," Derek muttered when they got close. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look, as she had read Penelope's intake information and knew how nervous the trio before her were.

The nurse introduced herself to Penelope as Gail and after helping Penelope to the chair by her desk, began to ask questions.

"When did you first notice any changes to your eyesight?"

"Last night, my eyes wouldn't seem to focus on the book I was reading; I just thought I was tired," Penelope answered shakily.

"Did you have a headache?" Gail asked while placing a blood pressure cuff on.

"No," Penelope answered tears threatening to fall.

"Blood pressure's a little high," Gail said as she removed the cuff and began to take Penelope's pulse.

"Is that bad?" JJ asked from the corner her and Derek were watching from.

"Not necessarily. I don't doubt you're nervous, Penelope."

Penelope shook her head in agreement as she could no longer hold the tears back; it had been hours since they left Quantico and she kept telling herself her eyesight would return, but now here she sat in the hospital in complete darkness. Penelope felt a tissue placed into her hand and she dabbed at her eyes with it, "I don't want to be blind," Penelope said in an anguished filled voice.

"We don't even know what's causing this yet, Pen; let's what and see what the Doctor says before you resign yourself to this being permanent," JJ said trying to sound confident. She was grateful Penelope couldn't see her or Derek's distraught looking faces.

"OK, we are going to take you to exam room 3," Gail said rising to her feet.

Derek was on his way to help Penelope up, when Gail stopped him, "I'm going to get a wheelchair, it will be safer for her." Derek was about to protest until Gail added, "And quicker."

Derek and JJ walked behind Gail as she wheeled Penelope down several hallways, finally arriving at the exam room, "I'm going to ask you both to step outside, while I help her change." JJ and Derek both watched the door close in their face then turned to each other.

"This is crazy; I know my baby girl really needs her glasses, but I never thought she could go blind."

"Derek, there's a chance this is a secondary symptom to something else." JJ didn't want to voice what that something else was. But the look on Derek's face suggested he had an idea.

Inside the room, Gail had helped Penelope into a gown and helped her into the bed and under the covers. Penelope pulled the covers up to just under her nose, while Gail went to get JJ and Derek.

Both immediately took opposite sides of the bed.

"The nurse should be right in," Gail told them as she exited.

"Thank you," both Derek and JJ answered.

Derek watched as Penelope began to alternate between blinking rapidly and squeezing her eyes tight then opening them real wide, "Just relax baby girl, the doc will be here soon." Derek managed to find Penelope's hand under the blankets and took it up to his lips, "We will know soon what we need to do."

A quick knock on the door was heard just before both a doctor and nurse entered the room together. "Hello, Penelope, I'm Dr. Sanchez and this is Karen; she will be your nurse while you're here with us. I see you have some company," the doctor looked from JJ to Derek.

"Co-workers and best friends," JJ informed Dr. Sanchez.

"So they have your permission to stay while I examine you?" he asked Penelope.

"Yes, please," Penelope spoke in a sad voice.

"OK, let us see what is happening here." The doctor began to read the chart that had been started for Penelope as Karen began to prepare some equipment for him.

Dr. Sanchez picked up a pen light and began to examine Penelope's eyes. Derek hovered over the doctor's shoulders watching intently. He noticed Penelope didn't follow the light at all, but he thought he had seen her pupils react and became hopeful.

"Lights please, Karen," Dr. Sanchez asked and soon the room was very dark, a few lights from machines providing just a glow.

Once again Dr. Sanchez moved the light around in front of Penelope's eyes. This time Derek knew he saw her pupils react. The motion was sluggish and not quite in sync, but he knew he saw her pupils move. That's a good sign, he thought to himself.

After a few minutes, Karen turned the lights back on and Dr. Sanchez scribbled furiously in Penelope's chart, "Penelope, we are going to order a CAT scan of your brain, and take a look at what is going on."

Dr. Sanchez handed the chart to Karen, "Why don't you start an IV as I'd like the test with contrast."

"We should have some clue as to what's going on shortly," Dr. Sanchez told all in the room as he left.

Karen made quick work of the IV and JJ, Derek and Penelope waited in a very uncomfortable silence until they came and took Penelope for the CAT scan.

"I do not have a good feeling about this, JJ. Something is really wrong here," Derek ran a nervous hand over his head.

JJ bit her lip and nodded in agreement. They opted to wait in silence. JJ decided it was her turn to text the team. Xx Just took Pen for a CAT scan, still no clue as to what the heck is going on. XX

Penelope laid on the bed in silence as she felt herself being pulled in and out of the CAT scan machine. The computer recording of the voice asking her to hold her breath seemed so loud to her and the sterile smell of the room made her nauseous. The technician's voice told her they were almost done and she breathed a sigh of relief because the overwhelming need to vomit was all she could think about.

Penelope had no idea the technician had reentered the room with her and when the man spoke to let her know they were done and he would be bringing her back to her room, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said very apologetically as he knew he had truly scared her.

"Sick, oh God, I'm going to be sick," she quickly brought her hand to her mouth hoping he would know what kind of sick she meant.

Thankfully he did. "Here you go," the technician gently guided a basin under Penelope's face. "Don't worry, it's OK, I got it," he said as he saw her try and grab the basin and hold it herself.

No longer able to hold it in, she proceeded to vomit the contents of her stomach as the tech adjusted the basin so she wouldn't miss the target.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not a problem, it happens a lot around here," he told her reassuringly.

"That's not good," Penelope said as a small amount of relief washed over her from no longer trying not to vomit.

The tech laughed in agreement, "Here, rinse the taste away." He pushed a cup of water in her hand.

"Someone's back," the tech announced as he wheeled Penelope back to her room. "She vomited right after the test," the tech informed Karen who had joined him in moving Penelope's bed back into place.

"OK, thanks, I'll let Dr. Sanchez know," Karen informed him as he left the room. "How are you feeling now Penelope?" she asked, concerned by Penelope's coloring.

"Better, I think," Penelope quietly answered.

"OK, let me know because we can give you something if you feel sick again. The test results shouldn't be too long," she told them as she exited the room.

Penelope pulled the covers back up high and started to cry.

"Baby girl, you are going to be fine," Derek told her wanting to believe it himself.

"Derek's right, P; this is one of the best hospitals around. They are going to figure this out."

"What if they figure out, that I am presently blind? What then? I can't do my job, I can't do anything!" Penelope started to cry harder.

"Shhhh, shhh," Derek climbed onto the bed pulling Penelope into a very tight embrace, "No matter what happens, JJ, I, and everyone who loves you will be here. Do you hear me?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Derek's right, P, no matter what we are not going anywhere."

Penelope wiped at her eyes and nodded. Derek rocked her back and forth gently as JJ watched on and they awaited what the future held for them.

About an hour later, the doctor came back with test results in hand and a grim expression covering his face.

Derek was glad Penelope couldn't see his expression as he knew the doctor held bad news in his hands.

"I have your test results back Penelope," he took a seat on a stool and slid over on it to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for all the reviews, favs, and follows! So glad you are enjoying this story. -Y

"The CAT scan showed us what is causing your blindness. I am afraid it's not great news, but I do think we have some options." The doctor gently patted Penelope's hand. "The CAT scan showed several large tumors on your brain."

JJ and Derek sucked their breath in collectively as Penelope didn't react at all. Her lack of reaction caused everyone in the room to pause and look at her. "Penelope?" Derek asked as he pushed her out of his embrace so he could see her face better.

"Yes?" She asked tonelessly.

"Did you hear what the doctor said?" Derek asked watching her face.

"Yes," She answered just as flat.

Dr. Sanchez decided to continue on, "You have three brain tumors, all of them near your optic nerve, the largest of them pressing on it, which is what is causing the blindness."

"So if you remove the tumors, she can see?" JJ asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple. These are rather large tumors and it could be very dangerous to remove them right now. We'd like to look at some options for reducing them in size first, making it less dangerous to remove them."

"Chemotherapy?" Derek asked.

"That's one of the options, but I really think you need to wait and speak with a neurologist to discuss options. We have one here on staff that will be in to talk to you, and discuss better with you what your best course of action should be," Dr. Sanchez told them.

"When can we talk with him?" Derek asked.

"He will be in tomorrow and will see you first thing in the morning, Penelope," Dr. Sanchez answered.

"I have to wait until tomorrow?" Penelope asked sadly. "I don't want to stay here until tomorrow. I want to go home now."

"Baby girl, you need to stay. At least until we know what our course of action is," Derek said trying to sound firm yet caring.

"No, I don't. They can't make me stay here, I don't want to stay here, and I want to go home," Penelope said childishly.

"I think the best place for you right now is here in the hospital, Penelope. I really would like to admit you until at least the neurologist sees you," Dr. Sanchez tried to reason with her.

"Nope, not staying," she told them adamantly.

"P, I think you'd be much safer here in the hospital then you would be anywhere else," JJ chimed in.

"I don't want to be alone," Penelope finally admitted as tears poured down her face, "I'm scared and I don't want to be alone. Please let me go home," Penelope begged.

Dr. Sanchez's heart broke; he knew Penelope had a long road of hospital stays ahead of her. So he decided to relent. "Will you promise she will not be left alone?" he asked looking between Derek and JJ.

"We weren't going to let her stay alone here," Derek informed the doctor as he had no intention of leaving Penelope's side, no matter where she was.

"OK, if you promise to be back here tomorrow morning at 9 sharp, I will let you spend the night at home," Dr. Sanchez wrote a few notes in the chart. "You can bring her to neurology in the morning. Dr. Tomlinson will be taking over the case. Karen will be in with your discharge papers."

"Thank you," Penelope said, grateful she was being allowed to go home.

A few minutes later while Karen and JJ were helping Penelope to use the restroom and change back into her clothes, Derek stepped outside to call the rest of the team. Knowing it had been quite a while since him or JJ texted he knew they were probably anxious.

Hotch was watching Emily and Reid deliver the profile when he felt his phone go off and looking at the number, he knew he didn't want it go to voicemail. He excused himself quickly and stepped outside.

Emily stuttered a little while talking because she knew what the call was about. Reid noticed the stutter and looked over and saw what had caused her to fall over her words. He frowned as he watched Hotch through the glass doors. Hotch's body language said it was not good news and they both wanted to be part of the call. As they both tried to stay on task, they noticed Rossi walk up to Hotch and the two exchanged a few words and after a few moments, Rossi's body language also looked defeated. Emily and Reid exchanged a very worried glance and tried to stay on task.

Hotch and Rossi entered the room and hung in the back as Reid and Emily took what felt like a never ending barrage of questions. Emily was trying hard to hide how annoyed she was becoming especially at the redundant questions. When they were finally done, Reid and Emily ran to where Hotch and Rossi were sitting. He raised a hand to halt them, "Not here." He then led them to an empty office.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, knowing Hotch knew what information she and Reid wanted.

"Derek called a little while ago. They did a CAT scan of Penelope's brain and found three large tumors. One of them pressing on her optic nerve," Hotch informed them.

"Cancer?" Reid asked, his doctor mode needing to ask the tough questions.

"I don't think they know; they want her to see a neurologist in the morning," Hotch answered.

"What time are visiting hours over?" Emily asked never gladder a case was local.

"JJ and Derek were taking her home and Derek is going to bring her back in the morning," Hotch told them.

"They let her go home?" Reid asked, very surprised.

"Derek said she was terrified and begging to leave," Hotch said.

"Completely understandable," Rossi said, as he was also terrified for poor Penelope.

"Do you think she'd want some company for dinner?" Reid asked looking at his watch.

"There's only one way to find out," Rossi answered.

JJ, Derek and Penelope had arrived back at Penelope's apartment and Derek was guiding Penelope up to her apartment. JJ ran ahead with Penelope's keys in hand to get the door.

Once they were inside Derek led her to her couch, "You must be starving, sweetness."

"Not really," she answered; her stomach hadn't stopped turning since this morning. She knew if she ate she'd most likely throw up and she really wanted to avoid that.

"Are you sure? We missed lunch," Derek reminded her.

"I'm sure."

He pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and covered her with it when he noticed her shivering. He knew it was more from nerves then being cold, but he wanted to comfort her. He sat next to her in silence for a while not sure what to do or say.

"Why don't you try and rest for a little bit?" He kissed the top of her head then left because she had begun the odd blinking thing and it hurt him too much to watch.

Derek found JJ in the kitchen fixing snacks, "She said she's not hungry."

"It's well past lunch, she needs to eat," JJ informed him matter-of-factly, "Besides, it's only a snack. Rossi called and they are going to bring some pizzas by after work," JJ pointed to the tray she had fixed, "This is just to hold us over."

"Good luck getting her to eat any of it."

"Us moms know how to make people eat, don't you worry."

Penelope sat still as her mind raced. She had only lost her vision a few hours ago, but she could swear all her senses were heightened especially her hearing and her smell. She prayed to God, not something she did much since she had lost her parents. She wondered about what her life would be like if she never got her vision back.

They had talking computers and she didn't need to see the keyboards to type. She doubted the BAU would keep her on; blind technical analysts were not in great demand. Driving was definitely out and she had just spent a lot of money on repairs for Esther. Make-up. How would she do her make-up? She knew some of her concerns were petty but she was allowing herself some wallowing as she had just been delivered some of the worst news possible.

As these thoughts began to flood her mind, she felt the need to be sick again. She considered calling Derek or JJ for help. Then, again this was her apartment and everything in it had been placed there by her. She thought she could work from memory and make it to the bathroom. She stood up and felt the coffee table before her, trying to get her bearings. She visualized the room in her head and began to move a little more rapidly than she should've, the need to be sick growing stronger.

She managed to catch her foot on the leg of chair and lose her balance. She grabbed blindly to stop herself from falling, her left hand connecting with something sharp and she realized she was by the shelf in the hallway where she had many photos on display. Her panicked grasp pulled the shelf over and she could feel several of the photos and knick-knacks fall to the floor, some of them striking her on their way to the ground. She cried out in pain as something caught her pretty good on the back of her hand, before she finished her fall to the ground unceremoniously.

Derek was helping JJ put the last of the snacks together when there was a loud crash from the living room. Both of them bolted towards the noise.

They found Penelope sitting in a pile of glass from broken picture frames, the toppled shelf sitting on her legs.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Derek asked as he lifted the shelf off her legs.

"I'm going to be sick," she answered.

Derek quickly helped her to her feet and to the bathroom. He helped to make sure she was over the toilet before she threw up. He waited for her to be done and then guided her to the sink so she could brush her teeth. Then, he led her back to the living room where JJ was cleaning up the mess she had made.

"You should called for one of us, baby girl." Derek had sat her down on the couch and took a seat opposite Penelope on the coffee table and began to check her for any injuries.

"I thought I could do it myself; it is my apartment after all, I should know where everything is," Penelope cried as she spoke.

"She OK?" JJ asked looking over Derek's shoulder.

"Looks like she cut her hand pretty good." Derek noticed the blood that was now covering Penelope's sleeve.

"I'll get the first aid kit." JJ went to the bathroom to retrieve the kit.

"Does anything else hurt, P?" Derek asked. "Did you hit your head?"

Penelope shook her head no.

"Here you go," JJ handed Derek some gauze and antiseptic. "Stitches?" JJ noticed the cut was bleeding pretty good.

"No, I think it'll stop." Derek had cleaned the cut and was now using the gauze to apply pressure, checking it once in a while to see if it was still bleeding.

"You scared us, P," JJ said.

"I'm sorry," Penelope said as she swiped at her tears with the hand that Derek wasn't working on.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" JJ ran her hands over Penelope's head to check for bumps.

"No, I just scared myself."

"Promise that next time you will call one of us, please?" Derek asked.

"I promise."

Derek bandaged the gash on the back of Penelope's hand.

Derek and JJ finished cleaning up the mess she made and then went to the kitchen to finish with the snacks.

"She could've really hurt herself," JJ whispered.

"I know. We're going to have to watch her a little better, you know hard head in there is going to try and be way too independent through this."

"I don't doubt that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the follows, favs and especially the very kind reviews! -Y**

Back at the BAU the rest of the team were in the conference room, finishing up for the day.

"Reid, what is the name of the pizza place that Penelope loves?" Rossi had talked to JJ and knew Penelope hadn't eaten all day. He was hoping her favorite pizza might do the trick.

"Frank's," Reid answered, "But I'm not so sure we should go over." Reid knew he wouldn't want company if he was in Penelope's place, "Maybe she wants to be alone."

"Alone to be scared out of her mind and nervous? Nope, PG is having pizza, wine, and company," Emily said.

"Emily is right. Penelope needs her family more than ever right now. She's also allowed to kick us out if we overstay our welcome," Hotch said.

Everyone packed up their stuff for the day. Rossi and Hotch went to get the pizza while Emily took Reid with her to get the wine.

"How about this one?" Emily held out what she thought was a good wine to Reid.

"That's fine."

"Reid, you didn't even look."

"Sorry," Reid looked at the bottle Emily was still holding out to him, "That looks good."

"Thanks, for that in depth opinion," Emily huffed as she walked towards the register.

A display of stuffed animals caught Reid's eye as he followed Emily and he paused to look at them. One in particular caught his eye; a lion with an impossibly soft mane, and a gently pillow-like textured body. Reid stroked the different textures the lion possessed with great interest. The lion was cute to look at and Reid knew if Penelope could see it she'd love it for its adorable face. He ran his hand over it again and decided the texture felt cute. If that was even possible. Grabbing it, he ran to catch Emily at the register.

Emily and Reid meet up with Hotch and Rossi outside of Penelope's building. Rossi and Hotch held onto the food, Emily had the wine, and Reid had the lion. Rossi, Hotch and Emily all shared a smile as they watched Reid adjust the lion's mane. "Nice touch," Rossi whispered in his ear as they went up to Penelope's apartment.

JJ let them in, "Derek just went to check on her. She'd been nodding off, and he was finally able to convince her to lay down."

"How's she doing?" Rossi asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

JJ shrugged, "I'm not really sure, she's not saying much at all. I know she's so upset she's been sick to her stomach. She's been very quiet and it's rather unsettling."

"This whole thing it is unsettling," Reid said.

They all became quiet and went about preparing Penelope's table for dinner.

"Look who I found," Derek was gently guiding Penelope to the table they had set.

Rossi was the first to take Penelope into his arms in a tight hug. Emily followed suit, Hotch's hug was more of gingerly embrace while Reid had hung back and watched as Derek and Rossi guided Penelope to the table. When Rossi took her hand he noticed her bandage, "What happened?

"Refusing to ask for help is what happened," Derek said in admonishing tone.

"It's nothing really," Penelope quickly answered, not wanting everyone to hear how she walked into a wall and landed on her behind.

Rossi could tell she didn't want to talk about it, and reminded them why they came, "We brought you pizza from Frank's, kitten."

"We thought we'd join you for dinner, and keep you company," Hotch added.

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you," Penelope really didn't want food or company; she really wanted to be alone.

Derek noticed Reid still hanging back and knew Reid wanted a chance to talk to Penelope alone; he hoped Reid could convince her to let them take care of her. Derek ordered everyone to help finish dinner preparation, leaving the two of them alone. Reid looked at the lion in his hand and then went over sat down next to her.

Penelope knew it was Reid who had sat down because he had been the only one who hadn't greeted her and she could just feel it was him, "Hey."

"Hey, I brought you a friend." He placed the lion in her hand and he smiled just a little as she brought it in close and hugged it.

"He's so soft," Penelope ran her fingers along its mane. She was searching for the words she wanted to say she couldn't verbalize anything other than, "I'm so scared."

"Me too."

"Thank you," Penelope pulled the lion in tighter.

Reid placed a gentle hand on her knee.

Knowing she was referring to much more than the gift, "You're welcome."

The rest of the team came back dinner in hand. They tried their best to keep the mood light, but were failing pretty miserably. It didn't escape anyone that Penelope hadn't touched her food, barely spoke, and kept incessantly blinking. They knew each time she opened her eyes, she was hoping her vision would return.

Penelope no longer had any concept of time, but it felt like days has passed since they had left the hospital. Her mind wouldn't stop racing, and she couldn't think straight, and the team trying to get her to keep her chin up was not helping. She wasn't tired, but she was feeling overwhelmed. She really wanted to be alone, but she knew she wasn't getting rid of Derek, and most likely JJ either, but she desperately wanted some air. She couldn't see them but she could feel them watching her. She could no longer take it and jumped to her feet. Derek was there in a heartbeat as she knew he would be.

"I need some air," she clutched at his shirt.

He could see the panic on her face.

"Excuse us for a few, we're going outside for a few minutes."

Everyone's eyes followed them as they went towards the door. Emily handed Derek one of Penelope's sweaters before they made it outside, knowing it had grown considerably colder since the sun went down.

"Should we go?" Reid asked unsure what they should do.

"Not yet, she needs to know we're here for her, and are going nowhere, no matter what happens," Hotch answered, meeting all of their eyes for a moment.

"Hopefully this is very temporary and she'll be back in no time, but we also have to prepare ourselves for what happens if it's not," said Rossi.

They cleaned up, making only small talk, no one wanting to speak too much about all the uncertainty Penelope was facing.

Derek and Penelope sat on her apartment's front stairs. He had draped the sweater over her shoulders and she played with the lion on her lap.

Penelope knew this was the closest she was going to get to being alone for a while, so she had to settle for it.

"It's getting a little chilly out here, baby girl," Derek pulled Penelope's sweater closed for her.

"I'm OK."

"Everyone is going to wonder where we are."

"What am I going to do, Derek?"

"You are going to your appointment tomorrow and find out."

"I know that part. I'm talking about if this isn't fixable."

"We can't worry about things we don't know yet. Let's wait and see what tomorrow brings."

"I can't not worry, Derek. This morning I could see, and a matter of hours later, I can't see a thing." Penelope turned towards him and he could see the tears she was fighting threatening to fall.

"We're going to survive this, P," he pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head, "No matter what this is, you're going to be ok."

She nodded and the tears released down her face.

"Come on, it's warmer inside." He pulled her to her feet.

They returned to find the kitchen immaculate and everyone gathered in her living room.

Penelope apologized for running out as Derek led her to a spot on the sofa.

"No need to apologize, PG," Emily said as she took the spot next to Penelope on the coach.

Knowing how much Penelope loved their boys, JJ and Hotch took turns telling stories about Henry's and Jack's latest antics, trying to get Penelope's mind off what tomorrow could bring. It was doing the trick as they managed to get a few smiles and even one or two chuckles out of her.

The tension that had been hanging in the room all night began to lift and everyone relaxed just a little. The story sharing moved beyond Jack and Henry and soon everyone was trying to outdo each other with tales of dumb things they did when they were kids. A few hours were passed this way.

"We've lost someone," Rossi pointed to Penelope with her head resting on Derek's shoulder, her bandaged hand with a loose grip on her new favorite stuffed toy, her eyes closed, and her mouth open. She seemed to be in a true deep sleep.

Everyone smiled, as Penelope looked peaceful in her sleep and they felt like they had accomplished something in getting her to relax and actually fall into a solid sleep.

"Let's go get her bed ready," Emily waved JJ to Penelope's room. Emily pulled down the covers as JJ rummaged through Penelope's drawers until she found some pajamas. She laid them out on the bed.

"Should we bother with those?" Emily asked.

"She'll sleep better in these." JJ and Emily returned to the living room, announcing they were ready for her.

"Come on sweetness, the girls are ready to tuck you in." Derek rose to his feet and then placing an arm behind her neck and the other beneath her knees, he lifted Penelope up, who barely stirred. Derek carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed then leaving the room as JJ and Emily took over.

She was still so soundly asleep that JJ and Emily only removed her jewelry, shoes and the clips from her hair. JJ pulled the covers up over her, and Emily put the lion she had dropped back in her hand. They left the light on knowing it wouldn't affect how Penelope slept and would make it easier to check on her.

They rejoined the men in the living room. "OK, so who is staying and how are we going to work out tomorrow?" Reid asked.

They decided Derek and Emily would stay the night while everyone else would go home. Then, in the morning Emily would go to work and Derek would take Penelope to the appointment while the rest of them would try and get the case solved so they could help Penelope also.

Emily slept on the couch while Derek made a makeshift bed on the floor, close to Penelope's room. Everyone once in a while he would go and check on her, and watch her sleep for a few moments, before going back to the floor. Emily knew Derek was checking on Penelope periodically as she wasn't sleeping too well either.

Morning seemed to take forever to arrive and when it finally did, Derek and Emily realized that Penelope was up before both of them, and had managed to get herself to the bathroom without incident. Derek rushed to the door and was going to knock when Emily stopped him, "You have to give her a little space."

"What if she hurts herself again?" he asked nervously as he listened for her moving about behind the door.

"I'm sure she's fine."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and out walked Penelope completely unharmed. Penelope knew they were both standing there, "I was very careful, I promise," she told them as she felt her way back to her room.

Emily smiled at Derek, "Told you."

Derek just shook his head and went to make breakfast. Penelope decided she could get herself ready and soon Emily joined him in the kitchen.

"What's she doing?" Derek asked curiously as Emily appeared sans Penelope.

"Getting herself ready."

"How?"

Emily shrugged.

Penelope felt her way around her sink. She found the toothpaste and sniffed the tube just to be sure. After brushing her teeth, she moved onto brushing her hair. I can do this, she told herself over and over, as tried her best to put her hair into some sort of style. Unable to see her results, she opted for a ponytail figuring you couldn't mess those up too bad.

She felt around on the sink to put her brush back down, her hand brushing her makeup bag and while she managed washing up and fixing her hair, she thought makeup was a bit of a stretch to do unable to see her results. She smoothed her hand over her hair, not feeling any obvious lumps, she left the bathroom rather pleased with herself.

She thought about calling Emily, but decided against it, as she had an unsettling feeling that this might be her new way of life. "You can do this," she told herself and she felt her way to her dresser, deciding that casual clothing would be much better easier to manage on her own.

Emily and Derek were sitting at the table with the breakfast Derek had prepared laid out before them, getting cold as they hadn't started to eat yet as they were waiting on Penelope. Who was taking such a long time that Derek was beginning to doubt Emily's faith that she could do it alone.

"Should you go check on her?"

"If she's not out in ten more minutes, I will."

"Five minutes," Derek said, looking at her pleadingly.

"OK, five minutes."

Less than five minutes later, Penelope appeared. Derek's worry was quickly replaced by a grin. Seems Penelope managed to find some extreme color choices in the outfit she had selected. She had on brightly colored track pants and a long sleeved t-shirt that so didn't match one bit.

Derek quickly jumped up to lead her to the table and shot Emily a look that said he was right. Emily grinned and shook her head yes to agree that Derek was right and thinking about it, she realized she probably should've at least laid out clothes for Penelope. Emily decided she would correct the rainbow attire before they left the apartment.

Once again Penelope barely ate or talked, but they decided to leave it alone, as quite frankly neither Derek nor Emily felt like eating much or talking.

"Hey, PG, it's a little colder out today than usual, perhaps we should find you something a little warmer to wear," Emily suggested and led Penelope back to the bedroom to right her color choices as Derek cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"I don't match, do I?" Penelope asked, a little disappointed.

"No, you match, but you are going to be cold," Emily quickly answered sensing Penelope's disappointment in her efforts.

"It's OK, Em, you can tell me the truth. Is my hair ok at least?"

Emily turned from rummaging through Penelope's drawers to look at her hair.

"We'll fix that, too."

Penelope had to laugh and was very happy that Emily cared enough to not send her out looking ridiculous.

They dropped Emily off at the BAU and Emily made sure Penelope knew they were all thinking of her, even though they couldn't be there


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all of your great feedback, favorites and follows! :)**

Derek and Penelope arrived at the hospital and before they knew it they were sitting in an exam room waiting on the doctor. Things seemed to be moving at lightning speed for Penelope, who felt the longer she was left in the dark the better, as she had an overwhelming sense of dread, a feeling like her life would never be the same after today, and the not knowing what she was truly up against was almost comforting.

Derek on the other hand felt like time was dragging; he wanted to know what they needed to do to make Penelope better and he wanted it started right now. Derek got up and began to pace, looking out the window and checking his watch.

Penelope could sense his annoyance by his huffing and she could hear him pace.

"Derek, please, sit down."

"How can you be so calm, P?"

"I have no choice," she admitted, "Right now we can't do anything but wait."

"And we have done plenty of that; our appointment was at 9," Derek said, his annoyance very clear in his voice.

"What time is it now?"

"It's almost ten."

Penelope was about to say something when there was knock on the door and the doctor came in. Penelope was unable to see the very threatening look Derek gave the doctor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We had an emergency this morning," the doctor only looked at Derek when he spoke. He found the man a little intimidating.

"It's ok, really," Penelope answered knowing Derek was probably staring the poor doctor down like an unsub.

"My name is Dr. Matthews. I'm the neurologist on staff here at the hospital," he reached out and shook Derek's hand and then placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder before taking a seat on a rolling stool.

"I've had a chance to look at your scans and while I don't believe they are cancerous, they are pretty significant tumors. I think we need to try and reduce them in size before we attempt to remove them."

"Attempt?" Derek asked, barely able to hide the panic in his voice.

"These are very large tumors, and I do not like where they are located." Dr. Matthews pulled out a scan from Penelope's chart and he held it up and pointed out the three tumors to Derek.

Derek looked at the scan, his heart sinking. Seeing the actual scan of Penelope's brain made this all too real. The tumors looked so ominous to him.

"It would be dangerous to remove as is and could do more harm than good; we have to minimize the risk by minimizing their size."

"How dangerous?" Penelope asked wanting the tumors out immediately, "I want them out now."

"Baby girl," Derek tried to calm Penelope as he could see her beginning to panic.

"Ms. Garcia, operating on them now could leave you permanently blind. You would have an increased risk of having a stroke during the operation, paralysis, and a great chance for brain damage; permanent brain damage."

Penelope sunk down in her chair. She wanted the tumors out and she wanted her vision back immediately. She had held out hope for some sort of fast acting cure and now sat totally dejected.

"How do you shrink them?" Derek asked knowing Penelope had shut down.

"I'm going to prescribe an experimental medication. We have had great success with it. Hopefully it will be the right medication for these tumors. It is trial and error at times."

"How long before it starts to work?" Derek asked.

"We usually see significant reduction in about three months, but every case is different."

"Three months?" Penelope asked, her voice quivering, "How do I get by for three months? I can't even dress myself!"

"It's gonna be OK, P. We're all going to help you. JJ, Emily, Reid, Rossi, Hotch and me, especially me! We will get through this together."

"Derek, I'm blind! And I'm staying blind for at least three months. And that's only if this medicine works! What if it doesn't work?"

Derek grabbed Penelope's hands in his and knelt down in front of her, "You are not in this alone P. We will help you."

"I do feel this medication is your best first step, and I am very optimistic that it will do what we need it to," Dr. Matthews said.

"And in the meantime, I stay blind."

"It's temporary, P. Three months will come and go before you know it."

"I am sorry, but I do have to warn you that there is a chance the medicine doesn't work and there is also the possibility that after the tumor removal, your eyesight does not return."

Penelope began to cry violently as Derek pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry, baby girl, you are a fighter, and we are going to fight this and win. I know you are." Derek kissed the top of her head.

"I'd like to start you on the medication today. We will do the first dose intravenously to jump start things while the rest you can take orally."

"OK, let's get her started then." Derek had taken a tissue from the counter and was wiping Penelope's face.

"I do think it would be in your best interest if I admitted you to a rehab facility, Ms. Garcia."

Penelope's head shot up and she shook her head emphatically 'no'.

"Maybe just for a week or two; they can teach some skills to help make the next weeks easier for you. Help you be a little more independent while we wait for the medicine to work. I'm going to get a nurse to start the IV, and I really think you should consider even a couple of days in the rehab facility. It will make things easier for you." Dr. Matthews looked at Derek in attempt to get him to help convince Penelope to go to rehab.

Derek knew the doctor wanted him to chime in that he agreed with sending Penelope to rehab, but Derek knew how sensitive Penelope was, and how much she needed to be with her family right now. So much to Dr. Matthews's dismay, Derek remained silent on the matter.

"Someone will be in shortly to start the IV, and I wish you the best of luck, Penelope," Dr. Matthews placed a gentle hand on Penelope's knee before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Penelope was lying back on the exam table, an IV dripping the medicine into her veins as Derek sat nearby.

"Hey P, I was thinking…"

Penelope knew what he was going to say and cut him off quickly, "No, Derek, I am not going to a center to learn how to be blind."

"He said it may help make life a little easier while we wait for this medicine to work."

"Easier for who? Me or you?" she asked barely able to hide the irritation in her voice.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Derek rubbed her bandaged hand to help him make his point.

"I'll be fine."

"Baby girl, I cannot take a month off work."

"I didn't ask you to. I do not need you to babysit me every minute of every day. I can manage on my own."

"The whole team could be called away on a case. I need to know that you'll be able to take care of yourself."

"I'm not a child, Derek," Penelope tried not to cry; she didn't want to look like a child when she was trying so hard to fight Derek treating her like one.

Derek could sense her frustration and her absolute resistance to the idea and decided to leave it alone for a while. He hope maybe someone else could convince her that it actually was a good idea.

By the time they returned home, it was the middle of day. Penelope was taking a nap on the couch, Reid's gift tucked firmly under her arm. The doctor said the medicine would make her tired and Derek was glad to see her in what looked like a peaceful sleep. He had watched her do plenty of tossing and turning the night before. Derek decided now would be a good time to fill the rest of the team in on what was going on because he knew they were anxious, and he was hoping they'd side with him on the rehab idea.

Hotch hung up with Derek and looked at the all the nervous faces and told them what Derek had said.

"Three months?" Rossi asked, disappointed that modern medicine could still be so slow.

"It could take longer," Reid was about to give the facts on the medicine that was being given to Penelope when he looked around and realized they didn't want to know.

"Derek said the doctor wants her to go to a facility that will give teach her some skills to help make the next few months easier, but she's refusing. He's hoping we can help him convince her," Hotch told them.

"I don't know. Pen can be very stubborn," Emily said.

"I know, but I think it would make all our lives easier and we wouldn't have to worry as much. She could've really hurt herself yesterday. She scared Derek and I pretty good," JJ remembered how hard her heart pounded at hearing the breaking glass.

Reid had been thinking since they mentioned the rehab and while he knew it would be a different facility then where his mother was housed, he also know it could be overwhelming and frightening to Penelope, "Guys, if we can't get Garcia go to the rehab, maybe we could get someone to come to her. It might actually work better, they'll teach her in her own environment. She might agree to that."

They all agreed that that they'd try to sell the rehab facility first, and if that didn't work they'd try and sell her on Reid's idea.

After Derek had hung up with Hotch, he had settled onto a chair near Penelope and closed his eyes for a while. He was also exhausted as he spent the night worrying and watching P toss and turn. He had fallen into such a deep sleep that he awoke with a start. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He then checked his watch and realized they had been asleep for quite some time. Especially Penelope who was asleep for a good hour before him.

"Hey, sleepy head," Derek gave Penelope a gentle nudge, "The team is going to be here soon and they're going to bring dinner again."

Penelope reluctantly sat up, "Are they going to be coming here every night for the next three months?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"When we aren't away on a case, you can count on it."

"Great." She really wanted to be left alone to sit around and feel sorry for herself. Something the team seemed set on not letting her do. She hated the loss of her independence and she hated the fear that consumed her at the moment. But most of all she hated the waiting for something that was not a guarantee. Derek seemed so much more confident that this medicine was going to work and she wanted to have the same faith but right now everything seemed so hopeless.

"Baby girl, be nice, they are coming because they love you and want to be there for you."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just so scared right now."

"Understandably so. This is all going to work out you'll see."

"I hope so."

Dinner with the team was over and once again they all noticed Penelope not eat much at all, but they decided they would take it one step at a time, and convincing her to go to rehab was first on their to do list. And after several hours, they had gotten nowhere. Penelope wouldn't even discuss it. Realizing they were getting nowhere, Reid put his idea out there. Penelope agreed to give that idea some thought. The team realized that was the best they were going to do and decided to give it a rest awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your great feedback! It is always appreciated! :)**

The next few days passed rapidly for everyone but Penelope. The team's constant babysitting was getting tired quickly. Derek and Emily had practically moved in. Penelope found herself wishing they would get a case, a bad case, far away, but the thought also made her panic. She had developed no skills at all to take care of herself and doubt she could even feed herself if they were called away. Suddenly the rehab facility didn't seem such a horrible idea. The team was coming over for Sunday breakfast soon, and Penelope decided that it would be easiest to tell them all at once.

Rossi and Hotch had arrived first and were preparing breakfast and JJ and Reid arrived shortly after. Breakfast and its usual conversations about the weather and current events was underway. Penelope didn't know why but she was extremely nervous about telling the team the decision she had made. She kept trying to tell them but kept backing off from speaking up. Derek could sense she had something to tell them, "Baby girl?"

"Huh?" Penelope hadn't been paying attention in her effort to get her nerves up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly, not having found her courage yet.

Everyone at the table exchanged glances.

"Are you sure, PG?" Emily asked.

"I umm…. I…" Penelope fumbled, "I think I want to go to the rehab facility."

Complete silence filled the room which only made Penelope doubt her decision, "Maybe, I'm not sure. I probably should, I don't know. I guess." She rambled quickly, tears beginning to fall as fat as her words.

"I think it's a great idea, Penelope," Hotch assured her, placing a gentle hand over hers.

Penelope was so sure this was the right idea before she told them, but now that it seemed a reality, she was beginning to have second thoughts. The team could see the play of emotions and the sheer fear on her face.

"I do too," Emily chimed in.

"We all do," Rossi added.

Uncertainty and fear had fully taken over and Penelope felt like the room was spinning, her mind moving so fast but her mouth not allowing her to speak. Her breathing became very rapid as a full blown panic attack was on the horizon and Reid could see it coming. In an instant he was by her side and he took her elbow in his hand and helped her to stand, "Looks like you could use some air. How about we go outside for a few minutes?"

Penelope could only nod. The team watched as Reid led a shaking and crying Penelope outside, taking her jacket from JJ as he went.

"I think we may have just convinced her to doubt her decision," JJ lamented.

"I wasn't expecting her to say that. I guess I was shocked into silence," Emily said.

"Originally, I thought it would be a great idea and she needed to do it, but we have settled into such a routine here that I have really started to enjoy," Derek admitted, "I know it's selfish but I don't want someone else taking care of her."

"They wouldn't be taking care of her, they'd be teaching her how to take care of herself," Hotch said, a little bit annoyed at all of them, himself included for making Penelope unsure of a decision he knew was very hard for her to make.

"You're right, Hotch, and when she comes back in, we'll be much more supportive," JJ added.

Reid and Penelope sat quietly one her porch for a while. Penelope could feel the warm sun on her face and the cool breeze on her neck. She fumbled and found Reid's hand, taking it in hers and squeezing, "Thank you."

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For bringing me out here and helping me to stop panicking."

Reid laughed a little, "Glad to help. Besides, I needed some fresh air myself."

"I thought I had made the right decision, and they didn't seem to think so," Penelope said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"It is a good decision. They just weren't expecting it."

"I don't know now. I feel so alone and helpless all the time, but the thought of being away from my home and family is so frightening. I can't see right now, but I know where everything is and I have memories of what everything looks like. If I go somewhere new, I won't have that."

"But they would teach you techniques and things that could make your life a little easier, give you some independence. You can always give it a try and if you hate it, you can leave. Nobody will think any less of you if you try it and decide it's not for you."

"They wouldn't make me stay if I hated it?"

"Nope. So you really have nothing to lose. How about you give it a try and if you don't like it, I will personally bring you home."

Relieved, Penelope smiled and nodded her head, "OK, trial basis only, no commitment."

"Fair enough."

The team was relieved to learn Reid had reaffirmed her faith in her decision when they came back in.

"We all think you made a great decision, Penelope, and we're very proud of you because we know it wasn't easy to do," Rossi told her.

Strings were pulled and somehow arrangements were made on a Sunday. Penelope would be checking in on the next morning for an unusual short-term stay. She was glad for the quick admittance as she was very unsure about her decision and any delay would probably cause her to change her mind.

The team had spent the day watching movies, encouraging Penelope that she was doing the right thing. JJ and Emily were now helping her to pack while the men cleaned the day's mess. JJ's phone went off and she pulled it out and sighed as she showed it to Emily who frowned. Penelope heard the phone and the sighing and realized what was going on.

"Case?" she asked a bit panicked.

"I'm so sorry, Pen, but where going to have finish up quickly and be on our way."

Penelope nodded and fought back tears. She knew now she had made the right decision.

Emily pointed to the suitcase on the bed, "I got this. Do you want to go tell the rest of the team?"

"Yep. I guess I'd better," JJ then left Emily and Penelope to their packing.

"You're going to do great you know," Emily said as she tried to find Penelope basic basics to take with her. While she didn't think the rehab center folks would allow Penelope to dress herself loud and mismatched, she wasn't taking any chances and continued on looking for more neutral clothes to pack.

"No!" Derek shouted at Hotch. "I'm not going anywhere until she is checked in tomorrow. I'm not leaving her alone to worry. I'll take a commercial flight as soon she's checked in, and not one moment sooner."

"We can get started without Derek, it'll be fine," Rossi said trying to reaffirm in Hotch's mind, what he knew their leader was already thinking.

"Yes, I guess you're right, Dave. First flight out after she's checked in," Hotch gave Derek his best 'I mean it' look.

"Yes sir, and thank you," Derek said relieved.

"Take care of her tonight. I know she's scared," Hotch said.

"I will."

"She's all packed and ready to go," Emily brought Penelope's bags out into the living room, placing them down near the door.

"Just those two? Baby girl is traveling light," Derek said with a chuckle.

They all took turns saying their goodbyes and wishing Penelope the best of luck. The girls all shed some tears. Derek held her for a long time after everyone left, neither of them saying a word.

Morning arrived much too quickly for Penelope. She had refused any breakfast as her stomach was tied in knots; she was beyond nervous. Now she and Derek sat outside the center with Penelope trying to muster up her courage. Derek waited patiently as he knew once he got her to go inside he wouldn't be seeing her again for a while.

"You're going to do great, Penelope," Derek assured her rubbing his hand over hers, which were currently folded tightly in her lap.

"I hope so," she answered, barely a whisper and then started to cry uncontrollably. Derek jumped out of the car and quickly opened her door pulling her out of the car and into a tight embrace, rubbing her back and whispering quietly in her ear.

"I can't do this, I want to go home. "

"Baby girl."

"No, going in and learning how to manage like this, makes this feel so permanent. Derek, I really think it is. That medicine hasn't done a thing."

"You know the doctor said the medicine would take a long time to work. Also, we can get second opinions and find different doctors if we have to. Don't give up so soon. OK?"

Penelope nodded even if she didn't fully agree with him.

"Penelope?" A young woman dressed in scrubs came out.

Derek turned Penelope to face the woman, "No turning back now. You got this."

"Hi, I'm Jessica, I'm going to be in charge of your case," the young woman reached out, taking Penelope's hand shaking it and then turning to Derek, "I'll help get her settled. If you just want to leave her bags, we'll make sure they get to her room."

Derek was stunned he thought he was going to get to spend more time with her, see her room, and make sure the place was nice. Now he was going to be left at the curb. Derek was about to protest when another man dressed in scrubs came up to them, Jessica introduced him as John and instructed him to get Penelope's belongings. "It's better this way," Jessica assured him, having grown impatient with the overly long goodbye.

"If you say so," Derek told her annoyed by the woman's curt tone, and what he thought was a lack of empathy. He and John went around the back of the SUV, "Is she always so bitchy?" Derek watched Penelope and Jessica from the corner of his eye.

"She's annoyed they sprung a new patient on her and she had to come in last night and early this morning; she doesn't usually work Sundays."

John's answer made him feel a little bit better. He didn't want to think this woman would spend the week treating Penelope poorly. Having more work thrown at you last minute would annoy him too, he had to admit. Derek handed off Penelope's bags and thanked John who headed inside. He then made his way over to where Penelope and Jessica stood, his worry growing a little as he realized Jessica wasn't even engaging Penelope in any conversation. Just standing quietly, obviously waiting for him to leave. Derek went up to them kissed Penelope gently on the forehead, "I love you, baby girl. I'll be back before you know it." Derek then glared at Jessica in warning. He didn't like the vibe she was giving.

"I love you too," Penelope told him through tears that broke his heart. Derek made his way back to the SUV and wiped his eyes and then drove off slowly. He watched through his rear view mirror as Jessica grabbed Penelope's hand roughly and placed it on her own elbow. He shook his head and resisted the urge to turn back around. He was going to talk to a supervisor, though, first chance he got.

"You take my arm, I don't take yours," Jessica informed Penelope then grabbed her hand to demonstrate. Penelope used her other hand to wipe at the tears that were falling, "Three stairs," Jessica informed her. Before Penelope realized what she meant, her toes slammed pretty fiercely into something rather hard throwing her a little off balance. Now she knew what three stairs meant, she tried to quickly regain her balance before the next stair got her and she managed, barely, "Could we slow down…. Please?!" Penelope forgot how nervous and upset coming to the rehab made her, as now she worried for her personal safety.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just three steps up," Jessica said as she brought them to a halt. "Most people have no problem. Oh wait, I forgot you're not most people. You're _special_."

"Why are you saying that?" Penelope asked, panicked and confused.

"I had to come in yesterday on my day off, and early today for you, your highness."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Penelope tried to regain her composure.

"Whatever, let's go." Jessica grabbed her hand again and Penelope did the best she could as Jessica failed to warn her about the last step. This time Penelope stubbed her toe quite hard. Jessica grunted and pulled her on.

When they arrived inside the building, Penelope noticed a drastic change in Jessica's demeanor. Annoyed grunts were now words of encouragement and their pace slowed considerably. Penelope realized now there must be other people watching. She was hoping Jessica's nastiness outside was a one-time deal, but she made a point to apologize again.

"I told you it's not really that big a deal," Jessica responded to her apology. "No worries, OK?"

Penelope hoped she was right because she had enough worries and spending a week away from home with a woman who hated her and whose mercy she was at, was not going to help any.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for the follows, favorites and all the great feedback! Much appreciated!**

Derek had arrived at the police station where the rest of the time was already giving the briefing, He hung in the back and tried to concentrate, but he couldn't help but worry about Penelope. Jessica wasn't exactly the warm fuzzy type. But maybe tough love would be good for Penelope as she had plenty of coddling from the team. Maybe the change would be good.

"Hey Derek. How'd did it go this morning?" JJ asked as the briefing emptied out. The rest team coming up behind her.

"I don't know, I had a hard time getting her to go in, and then a very uncaring employee came out and dismissed me rather quickly. We said goodbye at the curb. I didn't even see the inside of the place to make sure it was ok."

"Maybe she was just trying to be unemotional to get Penelope to go in," Reid offered.

"I know the place has a great reputation and I'm friends with the director. I know they'll treat Penelope very well," Hotch assured Derek putting a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I guess you're all right. It just broke my heart leaving her alone. I can't imagine how scared she is right now. She's so worried this is permanent and she'll never see again. I tried to reassure her, that she has other options, but there's a real good chance they won't be able to fix this."

Everyone nodded solemnly as Derek spoke aloud everyone's worst fears.

Meanwhile Penelope sat on the bed in what would be her home for the next week or so as Jessica and another much nicer aide named Kelly unpacked her bags.

"He's cute," Kelly had found Penelope's stuffed lion. She admired it then handed it to Penelope. Penelope smiled and stroked the lion's soft mane.

"Thank you, it was a gift from one of my best friends."

Kelly didn't notice Jessica roll her eyes. Jessica had decided when she was called in last night to make arrangements for Penelope's arrival that she hated the woman and would spend the week making her life miserable. She and Kelly finished putting Penelope's stuff away and gave a Penelope a tour of her room with tips on how to get around. Jessica could tell Kelly liked Penelope and that annoyed her even more. After the women left Penelope found herself truly alone for the first time since she lost her sight. Her life had been a whirlwind the past week, the team had made sure she was never alone and now she sat in her room feeling very alone and very scared. She laid down on the bed clutching her lion tight working her way under the covers and crying herself to sleep.

Penelope woke a little disoriented, it took her a moment to recall the events of the day and that she was no longer in her home. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping but she had a feeling it was for a long time, her stomach rumbled and growled angrily and she wondered when lunch was. She managed to make her way to the door, but had no idea what to do. So she just stood there, she didn't hear any activity, in fact she didn't hear anything or anyone at all, and it began to unnerve her. She debated whether to go back into her room or to try and find Jessica or Kelly. Hunger won out and she began to venture slowly from her room. "Where do you think you're going?" Jessica asked coming up behind Penelope causing her to jump. Jessica smiled evilly when she realized she had startled Penelope.

"I was hungry, and I…." Penelope stammered.

"Well you slept through lunch and dinners not for three more hours, so I guess you're out of luck. You also missed all your classes for the day." Jessica's tone snappy.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Well today is a total loss, so why don't you go back in your room, and when it's time for dinner I'll come get you."

"Isn't there anywhere else I can wait?" Penelope didn't want to spend three hours alone in her room.

"No. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

Penelope sighed and made her way back to her room. She had sensed Jessica's dislike for her early on and no matter how much she apologized Jessica still hated her, and she knew it was only going to make her stay harder. Sadly Penelope made her way back to her room to wait out three hours, alone.

Derek slammed down the phone on the desk he was sitting at. "Problem?" Rossi asked, sitting across from him.

"Yeah, they won't let me talk to Penelope. Some BS about letting her get settled in."

"It doesn't sound all that unreasonable to me."

"I know, but I didn't get a good vibe from the place when I dropped her off, and I just want to make sure she is ok."

"I'm sure she's doing fine, they probably have her very busy with classes and activities."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Derek halfheartedly agreed.

Penelope sat on her bed wondering if it was possible for time to go any slower, she had long grown bored with familiarizing herself with her room, she knew exactly where everything was very well. She felt tired even though all she had done was slept most of the day, but she didn't dare lay her head down for fear that if she fell asleep Jessica would conveniently forget to wake her again. She was so past hungry that she no longer felt hungry, but instead felt weak. She pressed her talking clock and felt a twinge of happiness when she realized Jessica would be coming to take her to dinner. She hoped.

Ten minutes past dinner time, Penelope's door flew open followed by a very harsh "Let's Go.", Penelope knew the voice well and she was relieved and nervous all at once; she thought for sure she'd be forgotten, but Jessica's tone made her think that being forgotten might not actually be that bad.

Jessica walked them quickly through the halls, too quickly. Penelope fearing she was going to fall stopped, hoping Jessica would listen if they were standing still. "I know you didn't like having to come in yesterday and early today, and I'm sorry, really I am, I had no idea that would happen."

"Yes, I know you're sorry, but we have to keep moving or you won't get any dinner. My day is backed up and I'm trying to catch up so I can at least leave on time."

"I am truly sorry, I didn't realize how inconvenienced you were."

"It doesn't matter, let's go." Jessica pulled Penelope's arm and then resumed their break neck pace, much to Penelope's dismay.

Much to her surprise Penelope actually enjoyed dinner. She got there late but the cook made sure she had plenty to eat and she really enjoyed the company and the chance to talk with other residents. Penelope listened to all their stories and even found one woman with very similar circumstances. Penelope was relieved to learn that Jessica was gone for the day when a lovely woman named Grace showed her to a common room, where she could pass time with other residents until she had to go back to her room. For the first time since arriving this morning Penelope felt like maybe this was going to be a positive experience. Aside from Jessica who Penelope decided was mentally unstable, everyone else was extremely nice and very helpful. I can do this, she told herself as she settled into bed.

The team were all having breakfast in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. Nobody had missed Derek's irritability or that fact that he had contributed next to nothing to the conversation.

"Still worried about our girl?' Rossi asked him. It Derek a moment to realize anyone had even spoken to him.

"Huh?"

"He asked if were still worried about Penelope." Reid repeated.

"Of course I'm worried. We're hours away chasing some maniac and she's all by herself. She should at least have the peace of mind that we're close by, and a phone call away. But we're not close by and they will not let me speak to her!" Derek yelled slamming his fist down on the table, causing other diners to notice.

"I'm sure they will let you talk to her today, and the sooner we solve this case the sooner we can get back to Virginia. So focus," Hotch admonished him. Derek shook his head in compliance and hoped Hotch was right.

Penelope had gotten herself dressed and was determined to get herself to breakfast, she had some idea on where the cafeteria was from yesterday, and was also relying on her nose to guide her as she could smell breakfast. "Good morning, Penelope." Penelope recognized the friendly voice as Kelly.

"Good morning."

"Trying to find breakfast?"

"Am I too late?" Penelope asked nervously, as she really had no idea what her schedule was supposed to be, since Jessica didn't seem to want to do anything but torture her.

"No, you are going to be right on time, and you are headed in the right direction. Impressive."

Penelope couldn't help but smile as these were the first words of encouragement from someone other than a BAU member. She had to admit it felt good, and it didn't hurt that Jessica had been given the day off for coming in Sunday. Penelope hoped Jessica would return in a much better mood. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about her as she spent her day going from classes, activities and meals. Before she knew it, she was getting ready to settle in for the night and then she was told she had a phone call. She knew who it was before they even spoke.

"Hello, handsome."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have my ways." They both laughed.

"It's so good to hear your voice baby girl."

"Sounds like you miss me."

"More then you know. How are they treating my princess?"

Penelope thought about telling Derek about that nasty shrew Jessica but she knew he would only worry more, and besides she had a really great day today. "Not as good as you do of course, but not too shabby."

"Glad to hear it, I've been worried about you."

"No need to worry my hot stuff, I'm learning to become an independent lady again."

"I'm proud of you baby girl. Everyone here is."

"Tell them all thank you and that I said hi."

"Will do, love ya."

"Love ya too." Penelope smiled as she hung up the phone, Monday was horrible, but Tuesday really was a great day, and to cap it off with speaking to Derek made it all that much better. She hoped Wednesday would be even better.

Half way through Wednesday she realized Jessica hadn't calmed down any on her day off. Thankfully Kelly's help yesterday made her a little more independent today. She spent the day getting to where she needed to go despite Jessica and little did Penelope know that irked Jessica even more.

Jessica had noticed Penelope's success and knew she would be going home sooner. So she would have to work faster, she hadn't been as mean as she wanted to for fear someone else would notice and she would lose her job. Not that it would be such a great loss, as she was beyond burnt out and she had stopped caring about her clients long ago; she didn't even know why Penelope irked her so bad as the woman was actually very apologetic and Jessica knew she was sincere. Too little too late. Jessica went to search out Penelope, who she knew was avoiding her. Jessica tracked Penelope down in her room. She entered without knocking and was annoyed to find the other woman taking a shower. She stood in Penelope's room a few minutes when the lion on Penelope's bed caught her eye. She knew it was special to Penelope; picking it up, she thought about destroying it, but then thought about how nice it would look on her desk instead. She tucked the lion under her arm, and left quickly. Proud of what she'd done.

Penelope emerged from the bathroom ready for bed; she felt around the bed for her lion and couldn't find it. She felt around the bed and on the floor, her heart beginning to race when she couldn't find it. She spent a few more minutes frantically searching for it, before she accepted the fact that it was gone and she had a pretty good idea of who had taken it. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep but her anger that Jessica had taken one of her most prized possessions kept her up most of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews, follows and favorites! Much appreciated! :)**

Penelope sat at breakfast after a very restless night, she hadn't had any encounters with Jessica yet and today instead of avoiding her, she wanted to talk to her. She wanted her gift from Reid back, the thought of it being in that horrible woman's possession wouldn't let her rest. Penelope was making her way back to her room after breakfast when she heard Jessica talking to someone nearby. Penelope followed the sound of Jessica's voice.

The woman Jessica was talking to noticed Penelope first, "One of yours?" The woman pointed to Penelope.

"Yep." Jessica said goodbye to the other woman and watched to make sure she was gone, before she addressed Penelope. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"No actually I don't"

"You took something from my room, and I want it back."

"Did you just call me a thief?" Jessica's response came out louder then she realized and she soon noticed other residents milling about, to hear the exchange going on between Penelope and her. Annoyed she grabbed Penelope roughly and began to pull her into a vacant room; she was so busy making sure no one was watching them that she slammed Penelope's head into the door frame. Jessica heard the thud and looked to realize what she had done. Blood was already dripping down the other woman's face in a steady stream from the gaping wound on her forehead.

Penelope felt the thud and immediately felt nauseous and dizzy. She could feel the blood on her face. "It was an accident," Jessica blurted out nervously. "An accident. I'm going to take you back to your room and get the nurse to come look at it. I can't get in trouble. I have a son to think about. An accident, remember that."

Penelope just nodded as Jessica led her to her room; her head pounded terribly and the urge to vomit was so overwhelming she just wanted to lie down. Penelope didn't feel steady on her feet and this was one time she was glad for Jessica's tight grasp. "What happened?" Kelly noticed Jessica leading a bleeding Penelope down the hall.

"She was trying to be too independent, and hit her head pretty good on a door frame." Jessica told her.

Kelly didn't know why but she knew there was more to the story. "I'll take her to the nurse. Dr. Stevens wanted to see you." Jessica didn't want to leave Penelope alone with Kelly, but she knew she had no choice as Dr. Stevens was the big boss, and she couldn't say no. Reluctantly she let Kelly take over for her.

The nurse had been keeping pressure on Penelope's banged up forehead for nearly an hour. Removing the rag down the nurse was relieved to see that the bleeding had nearly stopped. "It's a pretty good cut, but I don't think you need stitches. I'm more worried about a possible concussion. How are you feeling now Penelope, still nauseous?"

"Not as much, just my head hurts."

"That's understandable. You've got quite the lump there. I'm going to give you something for the pain in a little bit."

"So how did you manage to walk in to a door frame so hard?" Kelly inquired knowing that Penelope had been doing really well getting around.

"It happened so fast, I'm not sure," Penelope replied a little too quickly for Kelly's liking, but she decided to let it go for now. "OK, just slow down and be careful. OK?"

"I will."

Derek couldn't be more relieved that the case wrapped up quickly as he and the rest of the team were headed back to Virginia. JJ noticed Derek staring blankly out the plane window at nothing, deep in thought. She took the seat across from him. "You'll get to see her for yourself tomorrow. I talked to her on the phone today she seems to be doing really well. She seemed pretty proud of her progress."

"I know, I talked to her too. She's hoping to go home Saturday. I think that's a little soon."

"I think you should decide that after you see her and how she is doing. We were all a little resistant to her going in. We have to be encouraging if they think she can come home."

"I know, I just think she is safer there. This past few nights are the first time, I really slept since this all started. I can't believe how well she is doing mentally. She's really going through hell and she has a right to be angry and she's sort of taking it all in stride. I don't understand it."

"Getting angry doesn't help anything. She's doing the best she can and in true Penelope fashion she's more worried about us then herself."

"I know but I'll still feel much better being back in Virginia and being nearby again." Derek returned to looking out the window.

Penelope tried to sleep but her head pounded and her mind raced as she didn't know what to do about Jessica. She didn't think Jessica hurt her on purpose, but she wouldn't be sporting the huge lump on her head had it not been for Jessica taking her lion. Penelope tried to think about anything else but no matter what else she tried focus on, Jessica always crept back in.

Even though she had barely slept, Penelope was glad when morning arrived. She hoped her busy daytime schedule would keep her mind off Jessica. Penelope was excited about her progress with using the cane and was planning on working on it most of the day. She also knew the harder she worked the faster she would get to go home, and she was really missing home and her team, especially Derek. She had spoken to nearly everyone on the team on the phone at one point or another over the past few days. They had mentioned the case was wrapping up and they'd be on their way home soon, Penelope ran her finger over the large bandage on her head, and could feel the very large lump under it. Although she couldn't see it, she hoped it didn't look as bad as it felt. Her head still stung in the spot. Penelope decided to try and pull some bangs over the bandage. She had no idea if she was successful but it made her feel a little better.

Derek grumbled as he and the rest of the team sat in very congested morning traffic. "Visiting hours don't start until 12:00 anyway, patience," said JJ from the backseat as she watched Derek's death grip on the wheel.

"I know but by the time we get to the office and debrief, we're going to be late."

"We're going to be early, because you're going to make sure everyone stays on point, and that they get back in this SUV very quickly," Emily said from her spot next to JJ. Everyone but Derek laughed. And in no time at all they were right back in the SUV, on their way to being very early.

"Should we stop and pick up some lunch to bring? We're going to be very early." JJ looked at the clock on the dashboard. She knew the only way she was getting Derek to stop was to get him to do something for Penelope.

"Fine." Derek looked at the clock also and knew one of Penelope's favorite restaurants was on the way.

Even after stopping to pick up lunch they were still too early. Now they sat in a lounge with food on their laps waiting to be let in.

"It's getting cold," Derek said annoyed. Even though it was his own fault nobody bothered to point that out to him. "Finally!" He exclaimed as the clock struck 12. He was first in line to sign in and wouldn't allow anyone else but the team to sign in. His death glare at the few other visitors kept them way over on the other side of the room. The rest of the team could barely keep up as Derek practically ran down the hall. "She's not here!" He shouted disappointed at the just arriving team as they now all stood in her empty room.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Emily said as dropped herself down on Penelope's bed. Looking around the room she noticed that nothing in the room said Penelope. She began to move the pillows around to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hotch asked from his spot leaning on the door frame.

"The lion," Emily answered from her new spot lying on the floor looking under the bed. The rest of the team also began to look around the room. They all knew had Penelope had been using the lion as a security blanket ever since Reid gave it to her.

"Maybe she has it with her," Reid said trying to hide the doubt in his voice. Emily was about to answer when a woman Derek barely recognized as Jessica came into the room.

"Hi, you must be Penelope's friends. I'm Jessica, her physical therapist." After a quick round of introductions Jessica informed them that Penelope didn't know she had visitors and had stayed after one of the sessions to work on something. "I'll go let her know that you're here and that her lunch is getting cold." The team thanked her.

Penelope was making her way back to her room relying on the cane instead of the walls. She was really getting the hang of it and preferred this method as she knew she could take this one with her.

"Looks good."

Penelope paused and stood stunned she thought she just heard Jessica give her a compliment.

"Thank you," she said as she regained her composure and continued on.

"You have a bunch of visitors waiting for you in your room. Actually you're only allowed two visitors in your room. But don't worry I won't say anything." And with that Jessica was gone. Penelope quickly realized why Jessica was being so nice. Jessica was afraid she would tell her team what happened. Knowing Derek's temper Penelope had no intentions of mentioning it. As she got closer to her room, she painfully removed the bandage and matted her bangs down to the spot the best she could. As she got closer she could hear her friends so she picked up her pace.

"Baby girl!" Derek exclaimed as he saw her come into view. "Look at you all grown up." They all watched with fascination as Penelope maneuvered her way into the room without bumping into things or feeling her way around, relying purely on the cane and doing rather well at it. She paused when she sensed Derek near, folding the cane and stretching her arms out for Derek to come hug her. He obliged quickly and she held onto him for a few moments; he smelt just as good as always. He stepped back taking her hands in his. "How are they treating my princess?"

"I'm doing really well." She gestured to her cane. "Who else is here?"

All of their profiling told them something wasn't right and they exchanged quiet glances before all taking their turn to greet her.

"We have lunch," JJ informed her. "Your favorite, is there somewhere we can all sit down?"

"I'm not sure, you are my first visitors," Penelope said a little sadly. She quickly realized her tone might have been misinterpreted, and if she could see their faces she would've know she was right. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. What did you bring?" She sniffed the air, "Smells good." Everyone laughed.

A little while they were all in a lounge eating and catching up, when Rossi who was sitting next to her noticed the lump on her head. He leaned in and pushed her hair away to get a better look, causing her to jump. "Ouch, what happened, kitten?"

Derek had gotten up from his spot on the other side of the table to inspect the injury for himself. The lump was large and had a pretty good gash in it, it was also starting to bruise, it looked very painful, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Penelope?"

Penelope hesitated not sure what to say as the truth would probably end Jessica's employment and a lie would leave them to believe she couldn't take care of herself. She knew all eyes were on her, "I…"

As if on cue Jessica appeared in the doorway, "I'm going to need to borrow Penelope for a few minutes. One of the doctors wants to see her quick. I promise she'll be back quickly." Jessica said in such a sweet tone it made Penelope want to puke. Jessica came to stand behind Penelope. "Looks like lunch is done. I'll bring her back to her room when she's done ok?"

They all watched as Jessica threw away the rest of Penelope's lunch without so much as a word on whether or not she was done. Then she grabbed Penelope's hand placing it on her arm, and leading her out quickly. They waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Something's not right here." Reid stated what everyone was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all the feedback! Much appreciated! :)**

"What doctor wants to see me?" Penelope asked confused, as Jessica led her away from her room.

"None. I just needed to get you away from your friends to remind you that it was an accident." Jessica pulled her arm free from Penelope's grasp and stopped. "I really need this job. I'm raising a son alone and I'm already on probation. So please, remember it truly was an accident." Jessica sounded so sincere, Penelope almost felt bad for her. "Your room is that way." Jessica turned Penelope to face in the opposite direction and then left Penelope to find her way back.

"I don't like that Jessica woman one bit. I didn't like her the day I dropped P here and I like her even less now. I think she has something to do with that bump on Penelope's head," Derek said.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, Penelope never said what happened," Hotch reminded them.

"You don't find it the least bit suspicious that woman showed up right at that moment?" Derek asked.

"Hotch is right; we should probably just wait for Penelope to tell us what happened before we start to worry," Emily said.

"You mean worry more," JJ said knowing something was up. They all agreed on that.

Penelope felt like she should have reached her room long ago; the hallway felt endless and she no longer really had any sense of direction. She really wanted to get back as the more time she spent lost in the hall meant less time with her family. Penelope fought back tears and continued on hoping someone would come along, someone besides Jessica. A few minutes later her prayers were answered when she heard Kelly's voice speaking to someone and coming towards her. Penelope called out to the woman.

"What are you doing way out here?" Kelly asked when she got closer.

"I'm afraid I'm a little lost," Penelope said shakily. Kelly noticed the tears threatening to fall in Penelope's eyes.

"I'm going to help Penelope get unlost, I'll catch up to you later," Kelly told her friend. "Where do you need to be?" Kelly asked.

"My friends are in my room, waiting on me."

"Ok, then to your room we go."

"Thank you so much."

They walked in silence for a while, turned out Jessica had set Penelope off in the wrong direction in the wrong wing.

"How old is Jessica's son?" Penelope asked.

"Jessica doesn't have a son."

"Oh." Penelope answered confused.

"Did she tell you she had a son?"

"I thought she mentioned having a son."

"Thankfully Jessica has no kids."

Penelope's mind began to race. Suddenly she didn't feel any guilt about telling the team the truth. If Jessica was already on probation, then maybe this wasn't the job for her anyway. Penelope was so deep in thought she didn't realize they had arrived back to her room. Kelly led her to the door waved to Penelope's visitors and then left.

"What did the doctor say?" Derek asked as Penelope made her way to her bed and sat down.

"Nothing really." Penelope answered truthfully as she never even saw a doctor.

"So how did you get that knot on your head?" Derek asked as he sat down on the bed in front of her.

Penelope could feel all their eyes on hers, nervously she pulled a pillow in front of her and hugged it tight. "Jessica." Was all she said, she then buried her face in the pillow and sobbed. Derek stood up and rubbed his head furiously while Emily and JJ took seats on opposite sides of Penelope and began to rub her back and stroke her hair.

"How?" Derek asked his voice thick with anger. Penelope didn't answer. He moved in closer, grabbing her shoulders, his voice loud, "I asked you how, Penelope." This time she couldn't answer, she was sobbing so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Morgan, let's step outside and leave the girls alone," Rossi said as he and the other men minus Derek headed towards the door. Derek was about to protest when he realized what he had just done, he released her shoulders then gently kissed the bump on her head.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be right outside if you need me." With that Derek turned and joined the men, leaving Penelope and the girls alone. Penelope's sobbing had slowed down to sniffles, but the sound still tore at Derek's heart.

Derek stormed past the men waiting out in the hall. "Where are you going?" Hotch called out as they all began to follow him.

"I'm going to find Jessica and rip her head off." Derek fumed.

Hotch grabbed his arm to slow him down, "I think you should wait until we hear what happened."

"Hotch, that woman was mean to P, from the moment I dropped her here. I don't care how it happened, she was supposed to be safer here then on her own. She's got some explaining to do."

"Derek, I think Aaron is right, let's wait to hear what happened first and then we'll rip her head off." Rossi said, earning himself an icy glare from Hotch.

"We will wait until we know what happened then we will take it to the appropriate supervisors and make sure the right disciplinary action is taken." Hotch told them as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the men joined him in leaning on the wall and they waited in silence.

A few minutes later Emily came out. They all looked at her intently. "What happened?" Derek asked before she had even fully made her way to them.

"PG said she couldn't find her lion and she had a feeling Jessica had taken it. When she asked Jessica about it, Jessica became furious with her and grabbed her arm to pull her away from people so no one could hear the exchange. That's when Penelope hit her head on a door frame. Jessica kept telling Penelope it was an accident and that she has a son and to please not tell, but Penelope just found out she doesn't have a son." Emily also told them about how Penelope sat alone in her room the first day, because Jessica "forgot" to get her. Every word Emily spoke just inflamed Derek more.

"How about now, can we rip her head off now?" Derek asked.

"Let's go find the director, and see what he has to say. How's she doing?" Hotch asked Emily.

"She's stopped crying, and she says aside form Jessica, it's really been a positive experience. We asked her if she wanted to leave, and believe it or not she wants to stay, if she can have a new aide."

"That's a given." Hotch answered. "I think Rossi and me and should talk to the director. Why don't you, Emily, and Reid, go back in and help JJ."

Much to everyone's surprise Derek agreed and headed for Penelope's room, as Hotch and Rossi headed off in the opposite direction. When Derek reached the door though, he turned to Emily and Reid with his finger over his mouth in a hushing motion and then headed off to follow Hotch. Emily and Reid looked at each other stunned. "You'd better follow him and make sure nobody gets hurt." Emily told Reid. He nodded then quickly ran to catch up to Derek.

"Emily send you to babysit me?" Derek asked as Reid caught up.

"Yes, she did."

Derek laughed at Reid's honesty. "Probably smart on her part."

Derek and Reid found Jessica's office, and without knocking Derek threw the door open only to be disappointed when they found the small office empty. They were turning to leave when Reid spotted Penelope's lion. He went over and picked it up from the filing cabinet it sat on top of and held out to Derek who just shook his head. Reid inspected the lion and smoothed its mane, glad to see it hadn't been damaged in any way. "Think I will give this back to its rightful owner." He then tucked the lion under his arm.

"Can I help you?" Reid and Derek looked to the doorway to see Jessica standing there.

Reid's heart began to beat loudly. He didn't think Derek would do anything to hurt Jessica, but he could feel the rage exuding off of the powerful man. "We were just leaving, we found what we were looking for." Reid held up the stuffed toy.

"Penelope gave that to me, as a thank you for helping make her transition easier."

"I highly doubt that," Reid responded.

"Think what you want, but she did. She told me she'd be lost without my help."

Derek had remained silent since Jessica first showed up, choosing to make the woman uncomfortable with a steely glare, but he found he could no longer hold his tongue. "Are you serious? Helping her! You did nothing to help her! You've hated her since the second I dropped her here. She is going through a very hard time right now, she is so scared and you've made matters worse! I hope you're happy with yourself, you piece of trash!" Derek shouted in Jessica's face. He had moved in closer with each word, Reid was surprised that the woman didn't back away.

"That's not true, ask her for yourself." Jessica answered defiantly, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I don't have to ask her, I know."

Just then Hotch, Rossi, and the director of the rehab facility arrived at Jessica's office. Hotch gave Derek and Reid a disapproving look, before telling them all to leave the director and Jessica alone. Once they were out in the hall, Hotch informed them that Jessica was about to be fired and that Penelope was not the first patient Jessica did something like this to. They all made their way back to Penelope's room, to find Penelope asleep, and JJ and Emily sitting quietly by her bedside. JJ ushered everyone out into the hallway, except for Reid who placed the lion gently under Penelope's hand as she slept and then joined the team in the hall.

"Do you think we should bring her home?" Derek asked, he wanted Penelope away from people who might hurt her.

"She said she wants to stay, she's learned a lot, despite Jessica and now that Jessica's gone, she won't have to worry." JJ told them. "Besides it's only a few more days, and hopefully we won't get a case, and we can visit more often."

"I think a few more days will be good for her," Hotch concurred.

Derek wanted to fight them all on this as he wanted Penelope back with him where he could make sure no one would hurt her, but he also knew he wasn't equipped to help her properly. "I guess you're all right," he relented.

The team decided to let Penelope sleep, and asked the staff to let her know they'd be back tomorrow, unless a case came up.

Penelope woke up a little disoriented as she was so tired and confused by the day's events. She wasn't sure what time it was or where everyone had gone. She then noticed something soft under her arm and she soon realized that it was her lion. She tucked the lion tighter under her arm and fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for all the reviews, follows and favorites! :)**

The next few days flew by, and before she knew it, Penelope was on her way home. She was nervous and excited to put her newly acquired skills to work. Without Jessica around Penelope almost enjoyed herself and found herself a little sad to be leaving. Kelly had helped her pack her bags and was now explaining to JJ, Derek, and Emily how to help Penelope set up her apartment to make her life easier. Penelope's mind began to drift, she realized being her and all the drama with Jessica had sort of kept her mind of the reality that she was blind. Every night she prayed the medicine would work and she'd open her eyes in the morning, but it hadn't happened yet. Now the cane and the classes made it feel so much more permanent. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the conversation around her had stopped, or that she was crying.

"Baby girl?" Derek was the first to notice Penelope's tears.

Penelope snapped out of her reverie, wiping her tears with the back of her hands, she answered, "I'm OK."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked placing a tissue in the upset woman's hand.

"Yes. I'm just nervous about going home. Nervous, relieved, excited, scared." Penelope told them.

"You're going to do great I know you are!" Kelly told her excitedly before hugging her tightly and wishing her well.

The drive home was mostly silent; they talked about the weather, JJ talked about Henry, and about how they were relieved with the slow down on cases. Arriving at Penelope's apartment, JJ went to help Penelope but Penelope was too anguished to try finding her apartment on her own. Derek tried to insist that she let them help her, but Penelope was adamant about taking her first steps to more independence. Derek hovered very close as Penelope managed to find the stairs. He, Emily, and JJ watched nervously as she used her cane to navigate them. Everyone shared in a little celebration as Penelope managed to make her way to her apartment on her own.

They spent the rest of the day organizing Penelope's things as Kelly had instructed. The rest of the team joined them later, they then ordered dinner and watched a few movies together. Penelope, her head on Derek's shoulder, fell asleep half way through the second movie. "I think all the excitement has caught up with someone." Hotch motioned to the figure sleeping on Derek.

"I think after the movie we should all call it a night," said Rossi.

Everyone agreed. "Are you going to stay the night? Because I'm going to," Emily asked Derek.

"Is that even a question?" Derek answered.

"Guess not," Emily replied.

After the rest of the team left, Emily and Derek woke a grouchy and sleepy Penelope and put her to bed. They then cleaned up the movie night mess. "Do you think the medicine is working?" Derek asked Emily somberly. He didn't know why but he just felt like it wasn't.

"I don't think there is any way we could know that, we can only hope that it is," Emily answered. "How long to plan on sleeping here?"

"I don't know, you?"

Emily shrugged her reply. They both laughed knowing that while there was no case, this was where they were staying.

They had all settled into a comfortable routine, one that didn't leave Penelope alone much. While everyone was back at the BAU full time, they had all staggered their hours to be with Penelope as much as possible. Leaving her with very little alone time. Sometimes she was glad for it and other times she wondered what being alone might feel like. Penelope was about to find out about the latter as the team got a very bad case in California and would be leaving immediately. Derek was upset as he felt like they didn't have time to prep Penelope; he had wanted to stock her fridge and cabinets and have Emily or JJ make sure her clothes were organized.

Penelope had assured them all that she would be fine, but even she could her the doubt and nervousness in her own voice. For the first time, since this whole ordeal happened she was truly on her own. The team had called her once again from the plane to let her know they were thinking of her and would try to hurry back, Penelope knew that she wouldn't be hearing from any of them again for a while.

Penelope had spent the first day listening to her TV and knitting; she couldn't see the knitting but she could feel it, to tell how she was doing. She made herself a cold sandwich as she was afraid to use the stove to cook. When it began to get late, she made her way to her apartment door, and felt the locks a few times, even trying the door to convince herself it was locked tight. She put on her pajamas and tried her best to sleep, but every noise scared her. She turned on the radio hoping it would distract her from her fear, it worked somewhat and sleep soon claimed her. She woke up way too early and was disappointed. She was hoping to sleep longer to help pass the time. Knowing she'd never get back to sleep, she opted to start her day early.

Once again she knitted, played her radio and TV and hoped that when someone from the team had a chance they would give her a call. Everyone on the team managed to squeeze a quick phone call in, but not one of them seemed confident the case would be solved any time soon. A few more days were spent this way and Penelope soon found her boredom leading to paranoia. Every loud sound was making her jump and her nights were becoming even more sleepless. She wanted fresh air, so bad, but was so afraid to even open a window for fear that she wouldn't secure it properly when she was done.

Penelope checked the time on her talking clock and toyed with the idea of just standing on her porch. She belittled herself for being so afraid to just stand right outside, and tried to talk herself into it. While she decided not to do it today, she vowed if the team was not home in a few days, she would definitely at least stand on her porch.

A few days later and the team still had not returned. Penelope was beginning to go a little stir crazy. Just the porch she told herself. After paying way too much attention to every detail like making sure had locked her door and counting and recounting her step, she had made her way outside. She made her way to the edge of the steps and sat down. She basked in the warmth of the sun on her face and felt proud of herself for getting up the courage. Once back inside, JJ called and she proudly spoke of her accomplishment. JJ seemed genuinely proud of her. She spoke to Derek also, who reminded her about making sure to lock her door. She had to laugh, if he only knew, how well she had made sure of the locks. Much to her dismay the case was solved, but a new one left no time to even come home.

After hanging up Penelope wanted to cry. She was so lonely and bored, and tired of eating cold food because she was afraid to use any appliances. She hoped this next case would be shorter. She missed her family and she wanted to go somewhere, anywhere; she needed a ride in a car or a long walk. Three days later and her wish had not come true. She realized she was running low on many staples and she had made it on her porch a few times now. Could she make it to the store? Mr. Fitzpatrick was a nice old gentleman who Penelope knew would not cheat her on her change and the store was only a few blocks away. She found her wallet and after putting a few dollars in her pocket she headed out for the store.

She made it to the front of her building pretty easily and the store was around the corner so she didn't even need to cross a street. Feeling brave, she began her trek. Penelope was beyond exuberant when she arrived at the store. Mrs. Fitzpatrick was running things today, and she was more than happy to help Penelope find the items she needed. She tried to insist that her son, Tom, walk Penelope back home as carrying her groceries and using her cane looked impossible to the older woman. Penelope assured her she would be fine and thanked her.

Penelope was halfway home when she could feel someone behind her, much too close for comfort. Penelope picked up her pace and hoped she was just being paranoid. Her heart began to pound when she sensed the person still much too close. Penelope thought about yelling out for help, but while she didn't like how close the person was walking behind her, she didn't know for sure if they meant her any harm. Maybe she was just in their way. She decided to stop and see if they would go around her. Penelope breathed a huge sigh of relief when they did. She admonished her paranoia and continued home. She made it to the corner of her street when someone grabbed her arm hard, startling her and causing her to drop her groceries. "Give me all your money, or I'll kill you right where you stand," the man leaned in and whispered in her ear. Panicked, Penelope froze, not sure what to do.

"I said to give me your money." Penelope then felt something sharp pressing into her lower back.

"Please don't hurt me," she stuttered as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her change from her grocery shopping. She held her hand out with what little money she had for the man to take. She heard him snort as he snatched it from her hand.

"This is all you got?" he asked angrily. "Your phone, I'll take your phone also." She was about to protest when the man pressed the object she could only guess was a knife harder into her back. She reached into her other pocket and with shaking hands held out her phone. "You are a waste of my time," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." Penelope began to sob and without another word, the man was gone. Penelope fell to her knees, crying and fumbling for her groceries. Luckily the bag they were in hadn't ripped but some of the groceries had fallen out and she luckily managed to find almost all of them. She wiped her eyes and rose to her feet and headed for the direction she thought was home not realizing that while she was seeking her groceries out, she had turned herself around.

Derek slammed his cell phone shut, dropping it heavily onto the table in front of him. "Where could she be?" he asked unable to hide his concern.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," JJ offered from her seat across him on the team jet. A very lucky break helped them solve the case, much sooner than anticipated, and Derek wanted to let Penelope know they'd be stopping by as soon as they got back.

"For over an hour?"

"It's not impossible, or maybe she's taking a nap. You know the medicine makes her tired sometimes. Anyway try not to worry; I'm sure she is fine."

"I hope you're right, JJ."

Me too, JJ thought but didn't speak. She didn't want to tell Derek that she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that something wasn't right. She watched Derek as he put his headphones on and closed his eyes. He looked relaxed but JJ knew better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Much gratitude for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

Penelope arrived at what should've been her block, but she could tell something wasn't right, it hadn't taken her the right number of steps to reach any of the corners. At first she blamed her racing heart and shaking hands, for the different numbers but now she knew the numbers were off because she was in the wrong place. Trying to stay calm, she tried to listen intently to see if any sounds would clue her into where she was, but all she heard was traffic and horns. She stood there for a few more minutes then decided to try and backtrack to where she had been mugged. It was effort in futility as she could no longer remember the wrong counts that got her to what she thought was nearly home. Afraid to ask for help, not knowing who she could trust, and no longer in possession of her cell phone, she continued to wander, hoping that somehow she'd manage to find home.

Hours later her feet were blistered and hurt beyond belief and her hand that held the grocery bag was probably also blistered but she couldn't tell anymore as her hand was numb. She was starving and really wanted to lay down. Somehow she managed to find a bench and gratefully she dropped herself onto it. She had no clue where she was, but she hoped she wasn't too far from home. She decided she would only sit for a few moments to regain some strength and some composure, then she would try for home again.

The plane had barely stopped moving when Derek was already up and at the door. He was beyond worried. He had tried to relax for a little while, but then tried Penelope's cell phone again and again and again. It was ringing at first, then it began to go straight to voicemail, and that concerned him. There was no way Penelope turned her phone off.

Derek, Emily, Reid and Rossi jumped into an SUV, while Hotch and JJ were going to stop at their respective homes, check in on their families, and hopefully hear from Derek that Penelope was fine and had perhaps turned her ringer off on accident.

When they arrived at her apartment they found that was not the case, and pure panic began to set in. "Where the hell could she be?" Derek asked the others his voice thick with worry.

"Did she have an appointment today?" Reid asked checking his watch.

"No, how would she get herself to an appointment?" Derek countered.

"She could've taken a cab," said Emily.

"She didn't have an appointment!" Derek snapped.

"I'm going to check with some of her neighbors. Maybe one of them has seen her," Rossi said as he headed back out.

Derek, Emily, and Reid looked around the apartment, seeing that everything looked in order. Derek berated himself mentally when he noticed how little food there was. "I should've gone shopping for her before we left."

"Derek there was no time and you know it, and Pen wasn't upset at all. She knows how this job can make life tough," Emily said.

Reid's cell phone ringing interrupted their conversation. They all looked at him hopefully as he checked his caller ID. "It's JJ," he told them disappointed, as he moved out of the room to answer it and tell JJ that Penelope was not at home.

Rossi returned a few minutes later and told them that one of the neighbors said that they had seen Penelope outside on the porch a lot lately and that she had also seen Penelope take a few short walks. Nothing very far, just usually the corner and back. She did say that she had seen Penelope earlier today headed out for a walk but couldn't remember what time that was. The fact that woman had seen Penelope earlier made them all feel just a little better.

Penelope's exhaustion caught up with her and she had dozed off on the bench only to be awoken by a very deep voice. "Ma'am is everything ok?" Penelope recoiled in fright. "It's ok, ma'am, my name is Officer Cruz. One of the shop owners called. He was concerned for you, says you've been sitting here looking lost for quite a while."

Penelope nodded as tears flooded from her eyes. "I went to the store because I needed groceries and a man took my money, he took my phone, and I don't know where I am."

"Did the man hurt you?"

"No, he just scared me. I think he had a knife."

"Where and when did this happen?"

Penelope told the officer where and what time she thought it had happened.

"Can you describe the man for me?"

"No, No I can't." Penelope began to sob uncontrollably as she gestured to her cane. "I'm blind."

The officer felt terrible for not noticing sooner, he just thought she was avoiding his eyes because she was intoxicated or high. "They have a lot of security cameras by that store, we should be able to get his photo. You're sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure, I just want to go home."

"Alright, I'll help make sure you get there. Where is home?"

Penelope gave the officer her address.

"Wow, you must have been walking for hours, you're quite a distance from home. I'm going to have to get a car for you. You don't look up for any more walking."

"Thank you," Penelope said between her tears.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Derek asked as he had taken about fifteen trips around the block since the neighbor mentioned she saw Penelope going for a walk and now he stood watch at the living room window.

"I think it may be time to. I did have Kevin track the GPS in her phone. He is going to call when he has something. I'll give him a little longer." Hotch looked at his watch. He and JJ had rejoined the rest of the team at Penelope's apartment.

"What the hell." And with that Derek was out the door, taking the stairs two at a time, the rest of the team following closely. It was when they arrived in the courtyard that they saw what Derek was running to. A police car with Penelope in the back had just pulled up. Derek got closer and noticed Penelope's eyes were closed. Sleeping he hoped.

"Is she OK?" he asked the officer driving the car, before he could even get out. "What happened?"

"She's fine, she's just exhausted." The officer went on to explain about the mugging and getting turned around. Hotch, the rest of the team and the officer discussed details of the report and mugging while Derek went to the door closest to Penelope.

"Baby girl," he said as he sat down on the seat next to her gently trying to rouse her. "Hey, it's me, you need to wake up so we can get you inside." Penelope barely stirred. "Hey you, sleepy head." Gently he pushed on her shoulder, her eyes opening slightly.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"Home."

"Oh, thank God."

"Come on sweetness, I think your bed will be much more comfortable." She allowed Derek to help her closer to the door. He then got out and pulled her to her feet; he could see her wincing. "Are you hurt?"

"My feet hurt so bad. These shoes were not meant for marathons."

"Want me to carry you?"

Penelope laughed. "No, no, just let me lean on you, very heavily"

"Deal."

Derek and Penelope started for inside, when Penelope stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Derek asked concerned.

"I need to thank Officer Cruz, he was so nice to me."

"Sure thing. Wait here. I'll bring him to you."

Penelope and the rest of the team thanked the officer and then Hotch and Derek helped Penelope inside, to her bed where she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. JJ pulled off her shoes noting her blistered feet, then covered her with a blanket.

"Oh boy she's going to be sore tomorrow," JJ told them as she joined the rest of them in the living room.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Derek asked banging his hand on the counter.

"I don't know maybe she was thinking she would try to be a little independent," Emily countered quickly.

"She could've been killed!" he countered back.

"Derek, calm down," Hotch admonished him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. What she did today was dumb and dangerous!"

"Derek, she's home and she's fine," Emily reminded him. "We can't keep her in a plastic bubble."

"Watch me!" Derek said as he went back to Penelope's bedroom to check on her again.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the team were discussing how to catch her assailant. "Kevin is going to track the GPS in her phone. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll still have it on him," Rossi told them.

"Also Officer Cruz mentioned that there are some security cameras in the area. We'll try to get the tapes," Hotch said.

"Let's hope we catch the bastard and if we do he'd better hope Derek isn't left alone with him," Emily said, the rest of the team all agreeing with her.

"What should we do?" JJ asked pointing towards the bedroom where Derek had moved a chair alongside Penelope's bed and just stared at her while she slept deeply.

"You want to tell him he should go home and get a good night's sleep?" Hotch asked JJ smirking.

"That would be a no," she answered quickly.

"I'll stay here with them. Why don't the rest of you go home?" Emily offered.

"OK but call if you or they need anything?" Rossi said, as he and the rest of the team headed out.

"I will," she answered. After they left she went into the bedroom, finding Derek still staring at Penelope as she slept.

"She's not going to break, I don't think you need to stare quite so intently."

Derek didn't even look at her, "You know what she did was reckless."

"I don't think it was."

"Seriously?" He questioned incredulously.

"Seriously." Emily pulled a chair up next to Derek and sat down. "Derek, there is a chance she may never get her eyesight back, and she's going to need to know how to take care of herself."

"Don't say that. The medicine is working. She's going to get better." Derek began to stroke her hair.

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Well stop, because I know the medicine is working." Derek suddenly jumped to his feet. "Damn it."

"What is the matter?" Emily asked startled.

"She missed today's dose," he said as he rushed to the kitchen to get the bottle of pills.

"Can't she just double up tomorrow?"

"No, it can't be doubled up, it's too potent." He grabbed the bottle and quickly filled a glass with water.

"I don't think you're going to be able to wake her," Emily said as she followed him around.

"She'll get up, this is important and she knows it." Derek made his way back to the bedroom, placing the water and pill bottle on the night table. Gently he placed a hand behind Penelope's neck and pulled her to sitting. "Baby girl." He shook her gently. "You have to wake up and take your medicine."

Penelope just mumbled tiredly.

"Come on, it will only take a second and then you can go right back to sleep."

Penelope nodded, and Emily quickly moved in to help them. Once she was medicated Penelope was quick to fall back asleep. Derek picked up the medicine bottle. He studied it then looked at Emily. "Do you really think that this isn't working?" he asked sadly.

"I never said that, I just said that she might not recover her eyesight, and knowing how to take care of herself is not a bad thing. I hope to God that medicine is working, I really do. But we also need to be prepared if it's not. That's all I meant."

"I know, you're right. I just don't want to think about that possibility. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Apology accepted. This whole thing has everyone on edge. I understand."

"Thank you."

A few hours later, Emily was sleeping on the couch and Derek was dozing lightly in the chair that he had pulled up alongside Penelope's bed, when suddenly Penelope began to thrash wildly in her bed. Derek woke up immediately, he sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth telling her she was fine. After a while it worked and she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her back down and looked up to find Emily in the doorway. "Nightmare." Was all he said as he resumed his seat opposite the bed. Emily nodded and went back to the couch.

Derek spent the next few nights sleeping in the chair by Penelope's bed. She had insisted that she would be fine and he could at least spent the night sleeping on the couch. The couch is Emily's he had told her more than once, as Emily had also spent the last few nights on her couch. She felt really bad knowing that neither of them could truly get a good night's sleep that way, and knew she should insist they go home, but at the same time she was still having nightmares and was truly terrified there was only a few days left before the appointment. The appointment that could possibly change her life forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for all the favs, follows, and a special thank you to all who took the time to leave a nice review! :)**

Penelope's big appointment was Monday and the Sunday before found them all at Rossi's home, enjoying a barbeque and each other's company. Jack and Henry played noisily in the yard, while the adults gathered around a patio table eating and drinking. The conversation was lively and not very deep as in the back of their minds they all knew what tomorrow could bring. While they all hoped the news would be good, they couldn't help but wonder what if. Especially Penelope. She had been taken the medicine for weeks and not even the tiniest ray of light penetrated her vision. She was anxiously gnawing on a knuckle when she felt a hand whose size and strength she knew to be Derek's gently stopped her by taking her hand between his. "It's rather hot out Baby Girl, how about a swim in Rossi's barely used pool?"

She pulled her hand from his and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm not feeling well. Can we please go home?"

All conversation halted and everyone looked at her concerned. "Maybe if you lie down for a while; it's early yet. The barbecue just started." JJ offered up, knowing that all Penelope would do at home was worry more.

"That's a great idea, come on, a quick nap, and all the delicious vegetarian food we bought will be waiting for you." Emily grasped Penelope's elbow, letting her know that no was not an option.

"I guess," Penelope said softly, not wanting to disappoint her friends as they had done all of this just for her. Emily led Penelope inside.

"I'm so nervous for her, I can't imagine how she's feeling," JJ remarked as she watched the women go inside.

"All we can do is be here for her, and pray that tomorrow brings her good news. If it doesn't we have to make sure she knows that we are a family and she can't get rid of us!" Rossi offered as he took a sip of his drink.

"I so hope that medicine did its job. She didn't time all the doses exactly right. Do you think that will harm her chances?" Derek asked and he was now biting his fingers.

"I don't think that will matter. It either worked or it didn't," Hotch answered with certainty knowing that Derek felt bad about the late dosing as he had put himself in charge of her medicine giving it to her himself when they weren't on a case, and calling to remind her when they were. Life and work hadn't always allowed him to be perfect at the job. Hotch then turned to watch the boys play. The team had endured so much already, surely for once something would go their way. It just had to.

Penelope woke with a start as she had fallen asleep just long enough to be a little disoriented. It took her a moment to remember she was at Rossi's. She felt around for her cane, but couldn't find it. In her own house this wouldn't have been an issue, but she had only been to Rossi's a few time so she didn't really know the lay out. She decided to try to follow the noise back outside. Using the wall as a guide she began to follow what noise she could her coming in from outside. Then she felt a small hand take her hand that wasn't on the wall. "I'll help you." He then moved her hand to his elbow as he had seen the adults do.

"Thank you, Jack." Penelope smiled and allowed Jack to lead her back outside.

"I hope everything goes great tomorrow." Jack wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow but he knew all the adults kept talking about it.

"Thank you, me too." Penelope smiled in Jack's direction.

"You should go swimming. Uncle Dave's pool is so big. It's so much fun."

"Maybe I will." She laughed at the boy's excitement. Jack continued to tell Penelope about all the fun games he and Henry had devised to play in the pool, all of them great.

"Stairs." Jack warned as he saw the adults do. "Five of them."

Penelope and Jack counted the stairs out loud together and he then led her back to the rest of the adults. Hotch watched with pride as Jack brought Penelope towards them. He smiled when he noticed Penelope was smiling and laughing as Jack talked. Everyone else followed Hotch's gaze when they noticed his broad smile. They all couldn't help but smile. They had planned an action packed day, to keep Penelope's mind off of the next day as much as possible and Penelope's one short walk with Jack put all their plans to shame.

"Welcome back Baby Girl, feeling better?" Derek asked when they reached the table.

"Much, thank you Jack."

"Your're welcome! Remember what I said!" He called over his shoulder as he ran to find Henry.

"I will," she answered.

"What does he want you to remember?" Hotch asked curious what his son could have said that had Penelope looking relaxed for the first time all day.

"Just that Uncle Dave's pool is the greatest pool ever," she told them and laughed.

"You might need to find out for yourself," Derek said.

"I'll think about it. Now where is all the fine vegetarian cuisine you guys promised?"

Derek jumped to his feet. "Coming up, my lady." Penelope laughed. She knew tomorrow still loomed heavily on everyone's mind, but there was nothing she could about it but wait, and maybe she would get good news, or maybe she wouldn't but she decided she would enjoy today and the possibility that tomorrow could also be great, like Uncle Dave's pool, and if he tried hard enough Derek might even convince her to go in.

A few hours later and Derek had done just that. "Does this suit look ok?" She asked JJ nervously as she emerged from the bathroom. "I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore." She couldn't see the suit, just feel it, and it felt all wrong.

"Oh my goodness would you stop. You look great, the suit looks great. Now it is time to go in Uncle Dave's great pool!" JJ's imitation of Jack's enthusiasm reminded her of how excited the boys had been when the adults had said they would all swim. Even Rossi.

Penelope laughed. "Ok then. Let's go find out how great this pool really is."

"That's the spirit."

Penelope and JJ emerged to find the others already intensely involved in some game Jack and Henry had devised that had very unclear rules that always seemed to favor the boys. Reid had tried to correct them on their game's ever changing rules. "Let it go, Pretty Boy, it will never make sense, just have fun letting them win," Derek said.

"But…" Just then he was pelted with a ball.

"Like the man said." Rossi admonished as he retrieved the ball he had pelted Reid with. Reid finally gave in.

Derek then noticed Penelope and JJ and gave a hearty cat call.

"I think we must now partake." JJ told her leading her to the pool.

Hotch was about to warn the boys that now they had to be careful but they beat him to it, dialing down their antics and taking a break to plan their next game. Derek had made his way over to the shallow end and waited for JJ and Penelope. He out his hands out to help guide Penelope safely into the pool. She jumped a little when suddenly his strong hands were on her waist. JJ released her elbow and now Derek practically lifted her into the pool. "I got you." He could sense she was a little nervous. "Don't worry, I promise I will not let anything happen to you."

"That better include not getting my hair wet."

"No promises there," he said and laughed as he splashed a little water on her back.

"That's cold," she said and splashed him back.

"You'll get used to it."

The boys, hungry for a snack, had gotten out, leaving the adults to float and recuperate from the high energy game. Derek had helped Penelope onto a mat, and as the mat gently rocked and the sun warmed her face, she had to agree with Jack, the pool was pretty great. The adults enjoyed the peace but it didn't last too long. They boys soon jumped back in causing everyone's rafts to bounce and the bouncing rafts made them laugh so Jack and Henry began creating a wave pool.

"What do you think Baby girl? Abandon ship?" Derek asked afraid the waves were getting to be too much for Penelope.

"Nope." She laughed flipping herself over so she was now holding onto her raft instead of laying on it. Derek grabbed on alongside her and they rode the waves sharing her raft and laughing. The boys found the adults clinging to rafts and laughing too funny to stop so they tried to make even bigger waves. Derek was trying not to worry, because he couldn't remember the last time he saw Penelope look so happy, so to make himself feel better and not be a spoil sport he moved closer to Penelope until their shoulders were touching. He then reached around snaking his arm under hers making sure if she let go of the raft she wasn't going under. Penelope felt him move closer and wrap his arm around her. At first she felt a little nervous but then enjoyed the way his very powerful arm made her feel safe. The warm sun beating on her face, the boy's laughter filling her ears, and Derek's muscular arm holding her in place, she felt so content and safe, she didn't want to boys to stop anytime soon. But much her to dismay like they had all day, the boys grew bored and moved onto something else. Penelope stayed holding onto the raft in Derek's embrace until the water was nearly still again.

"What do you say baby girl? We are the last ones standing, shall we dry off and join the others?"

"Not yet, I like the water."

"You're going to turn into a prune."

"Don't care."

Derek laughed and went to kiss the tip of her nose. Not knowing what was coming, Penelope had turned her face making Derek's kiss land very close to her mouth. She looked stunned for a second completely caught off guard. Derek was about to apologize when the stunned look turned to a big broad smile. "I missed," he stammered. He knew he cared about Penelope but he hadn't expected the little bit of electricity he felt from almost kissing her.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Where did you mean to kiss me?" She asked the curiosity overwhelming her. Instead of answering her he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too," she whispered fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"No, I love you Penelope." This time he said it with more conviction. She let the tears she was holding back fall.

"You love me, or you feel bad for me?" She asked nervously. She didn't want the latter to be the truth but she knew she had to ask it. Derek wasn't angry by the question as he knew Penelope could be vulnerable especially now, with all she had going on and what tomorrow could hold.

"I will repeat one more time, while yes, I feel so much pain for you and what you are going through, but I do not feel bad, I admire your courage and your ability to keep going strong and yes I love you!"

"I love you," she said relief apparent in her voice.

Derek gently grabbed the back of her head and guided her until their foreheads were resting against each other. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you'll always have me, baby girl. You need to remember that, and together we will get through whatever life throws at us. Do you hear me?"

Penelope could only nod her agreement; what she thought was going to be a long nerve wracking day had turned into something so beautiful. She felt like she was dreaming; she had always loved Derek but how dedicated and supportive he was made her find him attractive in a whole new way. A way that she didn't possibly think he could ever feel for her also. Derek moved his hand under her chin bringing her face to face with him, he leaned in again and kissed her this time fully on the lips. He then brushed the tears that were falling down her face away and wrapped her tight in his arms. They spent a good while just floating in each others' embrace, both of them quite content with the silence and their bodies' close proximity.

The sun was beginning to set and the rest of the team had begun to prepare dinner and clean up the day's mess. "Hey, baby girl, your lips are blue, and your hands are officially pruned, I think it may finally be time to get out." Penelope finally had to agree with him; he had been suggesting they get out for some time now, but she kept refusing. This time she had to agree as the setting sun no longer provided the same warmth.

"Fine, you win," she said and allowed him to lead her to the pool's steps. He placed her hand on the railing and reminded her how many steps there were. They dried off and then joined the rest of the team by the fire pit, where Rossi had quite the fire going. Conversation once again revolved around innocuous subjects like the weather. Penelope knew what they were doing and while she appreciated it, she decided to address the elephant in the room. "Thank you everyone, today was one of the best days I've had in long time, and no matter what tomorrow brings I know I have a wonderful family who loves me."

Derek grabbed her hand and kissed it. "That you do baby girl."

The night went too fast for Penelope and soon Derek was driving her home.

Derek yet again spent the night on Penelope's couch. He couldn't sleep at all and whenever he checked on Penelope, if she was sleeping it was a restless sleep. Sometime around 2 in the morning Derek decided to climb into bed with Penelope and wrap his arms tight around her. She seemed to settle into his embrace and was soon asleep. He spent the rest of the night lightly sleeping and watching her; when she would stir he would hold her tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

After what felt like an agonizing long night, the morning of Penelope's appointment finally arrived, Emily and JJ came by early to help get her ready.

"Don't you guys have to be at work?" Penelope asked when they arrived.

"Nope, we have the day off. And we are spending it with you." JJ told her as she embraced Penelope. "And besides what kind of breakfast is this?" JJ pointed to the bowl of cereal Derek had made for Penelope.

"Hey hey, she wasn't hungry and I told her to just try and eat a little something. Trust me, if my baby girl was hungry I would've cooked her anything she wanted!" Derek defended himself.

"He's right, I don't really want anything; my stomach is a bit upset. I'm so nervous." Penelope told them.

"Are you sure? Maybe just some toast and tea?" Emily asked as she placed a comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Yes, I am sure. I really don't feel well at all."

JJ, Derek and Emily all looked at each other concerned. JJ immediately put a hand to Pen's forehead. "She's burning up."

"What? She was fine last night." Derek went and felt Penelope's head for himself. Only to confirm what JJ had already told them. "P, do you feel OK?"

"No." Was all Penelope said then dropped her head to rest on the table.

"Back to bed you go." Derek grabbed under one arm while Emily grabbed under the other, and they dragged a feverish Penelope back to bed.

"My appointment!" Penelope began to cry. Derek pulled her into a tight hug, then lowered her down to her bed.

"Your appointment is not for a few more hours. Go back to sleep for a little bit and we will see how you're doing when the time is closer." He gently kissed her cheek and he and Emily went back to join JJ who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll be able to make her appointment?" JJ asked Emily and Derek. "She's been waiting so long for this."

"I know, she didn't sleep well at all last night, so maybe a few more hours will do the trick. She'll be devastated if she has to wait a few more days," said Derek.

The trio sat down at Penelope's kitchen table and waited quietly. Derek would wander off once in a while to check on her and inform the others she was still sleeping each time. It was soon that time where they could let her sleep no longer if she was going to make her appointment. Derek went in and was relieved to find the bed empty and the shower going.

"She's in the shower," he informed the girls when he returned. "I hate to admit it, but I think I may have been just as devastated if we couldn't get some answers today. It's been such a long road."

"I know, it really has and P has amazed me every step of the way. Let's hope she gets the good news she deserves today," Emily said.

Soon they were on their way to Penelope's appointment; Penelope had tried to tell them that they all didn't have to go, but not one of them would have it any other way.

Emily was driving while JJ was in the passenger seat. Penelope and Derek sat in the back.

"I miss driving," Penelope told them.

"What, my baby girl doesn't like being chauffeured around like a princess?" Derek asked trying to keep the mood light.

"I want my life back, I hate being so dependent on everyone else. I am such a burden to you all."

"Oh no you don't. You stop right now. You have been amazing through all of this and no matter what happens today you are not or ever will be a burden. Do you understand me?" Derek took one of her hands in his.

"He's right Penelope, you have been anything but a burden. You have been nothing but courageous. You have amazed me through this entire experience and no matter happens today, we will not allow you to start pushing us away now. Are we clear?" said JJ.

Penelope just nodded through her tears. Derek pulled her close and placed a kiss on her temple.

"We're here no matter what happens, good news or bad news, we are family. OK?" Derek asked as he helped Penelope out of the car.

"Family," Penelope repeated back to him.

After what seemed like hours and dozens of tests, Penelope now sat in her doctors' waiting room. JJ sat on one side of her, Emily the other. Derek stood in the back of the room. They sat in silence and Penelope could swear she could hear her heart beating. Her hands were shaking and her stomach began to turn again like it had in the morning. JJ was the first to notice. "Are you OK Penelope?"

"I'm just scared," Penelope admitted.

"That's normal," JJ reassured her.

Just then there was knock on the door and the doctor entered chart in hand. "Miss Garcia, I see you brought some moral support."

"Do I need it?" Penelope asked nervously.

"Everyone could use moral support." The doctor's voice revealed nothing.

"Oh. How did my tests come back? Did the medicine work? When I can have the surgery? How long before I can see again? Will I see again?"

"Baby girl, slow down, give the man a chance to talk."

"I'm sorry." Penelope swiped at a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Not a problem. But let's start answering some of your questions. OK?"

"OK"

"First the medicine did work to a degree, but we didn't get the results we were hoping for. Two of the tumors were reduced rather significantly, but the tumor that is putting the pressure on your optic nerve is still rather large. The tumors are definitely smaller, but not as small as I would've liked."

Penelope didn't bother to fight the tears that began to fall full force. "So they are still too large to operate on?"

"The two smaller tumors won't be much of a problem, but the larger tumor is barely borderline in a size that I would feel comfortable about operating on, it will be a very difficult, long operation and also a potentially dangerous one."

"How dangerous?" Penelope asked, wiping at her tears with the tissue Emily had placed into her hand.

"There could be permanent damage to your brain, possible affecting your motor control and memory. There is also the risk of death."

"But there is a chance surgery would be successful also right?"

"Yes."

"I want the surgery then, as soon as possible."

"Penelope, no. Are you hearing what is being said? The surgery could kill you." Derek moved from the back of the room to kneel in front of Penelope. He then asked the Doctor, "What about another round of the medicine? Could that shrink it more?"

"I'm afraid not, one round is all it takes for it to work."

"How about chemotherapy or a different medicine?" JJ asked.

"I'm afraid not. Where we stand today is as good as it will get. Also I must advise that the tumor could begin to grow again and quickly, potentially causing further problems, so if we decide to operate it has to be soon."

"I've already decided," Penelope told them.

"No, P, you haven't, you need to think about this a little bit. This is dangerous."

"Derek, I want the operation, and I want it now." Penelope jumped to her feet. "Please doctor, I want to schedule it now."

"Miss Garcia, I want you to go home and give it a little thought. If in a few days if you still want to go through with it, call my office I promise to get you on my schedule quickly. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Penelope whispered.

On the ride home exhaustion and disappointment took over and Penelope was asleep before they were even out of the parking lot.

"Did you let the others know the bad news?" Derek asked JJ as he watched her look at her phone.

"I told them the news, I don't know that it is necessarily all that bad," JJ answered.

"JJ, the medicine barely worked and the operation is dangerous. That's good news?" he asked stunned.

"I'm with JJ, I don't think the news was bad. It just wasn't good either, and you know Penelope. She is stubborn and she's going to have this operation," said Emily.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, she's not."

The rest of the ride was filled with small talk, JJ and Emily planning a team outing for dinner to try and cheer Penelope up, they also thought a team discussion about the very tough decision facing Penelope would be better off held in public, as they knew Derek was going to be very relentless in his pursuit to change Penelope's mind. He had already argued the point that a blind Penelope was better than no Penelope, several times since they had left the doctors' office. In fact Penelope had stopped bothering to respond to him, before they were even in the car. JJ also thought it would be a nice change for Penelope to actually go out somewhere for dinner, instead of them always bringing dinner to her.

"Her luck has to change soon, this isn't fair. She so doesn't deserve this." Emily said, as she looked at the sleeping Penelope, noticing the dark circles under Penelope's eyes and the gaunt look that was beginning to settle in on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all again for your very generous feedback, it is greatly appreciated!**

Penelope found herself excited and nervous about going out to dinner, she hadn't really been "out" anywhere other than her fiasco of a trip to the grocery store. She had been to a few team members' homes but had not been to a restaurant in months. She wouldn't talk about the operation or what she was thinking with anyone since they had left the doctor's office. She didn't want them to try and change her mind.

The team had chosen one of Penelope's favorite restaurants, and Penelope was glad for it and she didn't need to have anyone read her a menu, she knew exactly what she wanted. Conversation consisted mainly of small talk, no case discussions as they all knew how much Penelope missed work. Derek watched Penelope as she ate and talked. He was amazed at how well she was getting along and how much more capable of taking care of herself she had become. He couldn't understand why she would be willing to risk her life, when she got along better and better each day. So he decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "Who else doesn't think Penelope should risk the operation?" he asked loudly stopping all conversation.

"Derek, I don't want to discuss this here. Can't we just have a nice dinner?" Penelope answered quickly hoping to stop the discussion before it started.

"I think this is the perfect time, everyone who loves and cares for you is here. What better time than the present?" Derek countered.

"There is nothing to discuss," Penelope snapped at him.

"Derek, maybe we should do this later," JJ said. JJ herself was torn on Penelope's decision, afraid of losing one of her best friends.

"Do what later? There's nothing to do later. It's done, my mind is made up. Now can we please change the subject?" Penelope asked as tears threatened to fall.

Rossi who was sitting across from Penelope noticed her tears welling and tried to redirect the conversation, but Derek wouldn't allow it.

"No, Rossi. We are going to discuss this here and now," Derek said, giving them all a look that said he would not be swayed from the topic. "Let's start with a show of hands of who thinks Penelope shouldn't have this operation."

Everyone began to shift uncomfortably, looking to each other uncertain of what they should do. Derek grew frustrated. "Come on, I know I am not the only one who thinks she shouldn't do this. JJ, Emily?" Derek looked to the women first. When they didn't respond, he moved on to Spencer. "Reid, you're a doctor. Tell her, tell her it's dangerous." Reid looked to the others for help, not sure what to do after being put on the spot. It was Rossi who jumped in.

"Derek, this is not our decision to make, it is Penelope's. She didn't ask any of us our opinions, and I don't think we should be offering them. Especially not now and most definitely not here. Now I suggest we all finish our meals. Before we are asked to leave."

"Rossi, she is never going to ask our opinions, she doesn't want to hear our input. She has selfishly made up her mind and how we feel means nothing." Derek tried to control his anger but he couldn't believe nobody would help him call Penelope out. A very uncomfortable silence filled the table and no longer able to stand it, Penelope jumped to her feet. She knocked a few things over but she didn't care.

"Selfish? You have the nerve to call me selfish?" Tears ran freely down her face. "I can't do my job, I can barely take care of myself, I have no idea what outfit I'm even wearing, and right now I want to run away from this table but I can't because I can't even find the ladies room on my own. JJ please?"

"Sure." JJ jumped up putting Penelope's hand on her elbow and began to lead her to the restroom.

"I want my independence back, Derek. I want my life back. I don't care how small the chance is, there's a chance. And maybe none of you agree with me, but not one of you is living what I am living and it is scary and overwhelming, and I hope even if you don't agree with me you will at least support me. Especially you Derek." And with that JJ led Penelope away. Leaving the entire restaurant looking in their direction, especially Derek's. Derek lowered his head into his hands so he wouldn't have to see the people who couldn't seem to stop looking at him.

Meanwhile JJ and Penelope had safely made it to the ladies room. JJ held Penelope while she cried for a good while. When she finally seemed to be settling down JJ spoke. "It's only because he loves you, P. He's so afraid to lose you."

"I know, and I am so scared to have this operation, but I am more scared to live like this."

"I know, but you really have come so far."

"Are you taking his side?"

"I am worried, that's all, but whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks JJ, now if only Derek would do the same," Penelope said sadly.

"He'll come around you'll see. No pun intended." Both woman laughed at JJ's poor word choice.

Penelope laughed as she dried her eyes with some tissues JJ had found for her. The women took a few more minutes to fix themselves up before they began to head back out to the table.

"Is everyone looking at us?" Penelope asked not forgetting the scene her and Derek had just made a few minutes before.

JJ looked around before answering, "Nope, I think they forgot about us, and our drama."

"Thank goodness," Penelope said.

They made their way back to the table where Penelope could hear them all still trying to convince Derek that it was her decision they grew quiet when they realized the ladies were on their way back from the restroom.

"Dessert?" Reid asked the second they sat down to diffuse the situation.

"You mean they haven't asked us to leave yet, thanks to our screaming match?" Penelope asked. "And yes, I think we should have dessert." Penelope wanted to put out any more talking about the surgery and she knew Derek would behave himself the rest of the time they were in the restaurant.

On the ride home Penelope opted to ride with Hotch and Rossi leaving Emily and JJ to try and convince Morgan of how much the small chance at vision really meant to her. Little did Penelope know that Derek wanted her to ride with Hotch and Rossi because they were both more concerned about the risks than the others seemed to be.

"Hey, Kitten. I hope you're not too mad at Derek. He's just very concerned for you. We all are." Rossi gently patted Penelope's shoulder from the seat behind her.

"I know he's scared, I'm scared. But I have to do this. I have to take this chance."

"You are weighing all the negatives also?" Hotch asked.

"Of course I am, but the chance to have my vision back far outweighs all the risk as far as I am concerned."

"Looks like her mind is made up, Hotch." Rossi gave Penelope's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Whatever day you have the operation, make sure you tell me. I will be there to support you."

"Thank you, Rossi."

"I'll be there too, and I am sure so will everyone else, Derek included," Hotch told her.

"Let's hope you're right," Penelope said her voice unable to contain her sadness. Hotch and Rossi exchanged a glance in the rearview mirror, both of them hoping they were right about Derek. They'd know for sure soon enough.

A few days later the big day had arrived and the entire team including Derek, much to everyone's relief, especially Penelope, was at her hospital bedside as she awaited her surgery.

A nurse in scrubs pushed a cart into the room. "Hi, Penelope, I'm Jen and I'll be getting you ready for surgery." The nurse maneuvered the cart around all the team members. "Wow, you have quite the support group."

"That I do," Penelope said as she squeezed Derek's hand for support.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to step outside for just a few minutes, while I prep Penelope for surgery," the nurse asked.

"No problem," Derek answered "We will all be right outside the door, baby girl." Penelope nodded her response.

"It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

A few minutes later the nurse came out, "You can all go back in now, I have to warn you, she's a little upset."

"What did you do to her?" Derek asked angrily.

"Derek!" JJ said.

"It's fine, I understand everyone's a bit nervous right now. We had to shave the side of her head where the tumors are located. She got a bit teary, but it will grow back in no time."

Derek pushed past the nurse knowing Penelope was probably a bit more then "teary." What he saw broke his heart, Penelope had curled into a tight ball with her back to him and he could see her body convulsing with each sob.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said rubbing small circles onto her back. "I'm here for you, I know you are really frightened and uncertain right now, but everything is going to work out and I am not going anywhere no matter what happens. Understand?" Derek turned her to face towards him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the very large bald spot on the side of her head and for the first time since this whole incident had begun he was glad that she couldn't see. He knew that Penelope always spent a lot of time on making sure her hair looked perfect.

"Please don't look at me I know I look horrible," said Penelope as tears flowed freely down her face.

"No baby girl, don't say that. You do not look horrible. No matter what your hair looks like, you are always beautiful to me. Do you understand me?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know I look hideous."

The rest of the team had entered the room and catching the tail end of the conversation Rossi was the first one to tell her the Derek was right. That she would always look beautiful to all of them and that eventually her hair would grow back and this day would be a distant memory.

Penelope eyes began to grow heavy and she apologized to the team that she kept nodding off.

"Don't worry, baby girl, the sedative they gave you is taking effect. You'll be in surgery in no time and I will be right here waiting for you and we will all be praying for you. Everything is going to work out just fine. I love you, you are my very brave baby girl. I'm so proud of you."

"Everything's going to be fine Derek is right. We'll be here when you get back. Good Luck," JJ said speaking on behalf of the whole team.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone for your kind words along the way and for all the favs and follows. :)**

The BAU had taken up residence in the waiting room the surgeon had told them the surgery would take about 5 to 6 hours and they had been waiting for over 8 hours. Derek's nerves were shot and his patience was long gone. He kept asking anybody who passed by in scrubs of any kind whether they were a janitor, a nurse, or doctor if they knew anything about what was happening with Penelope. Not one of them did but a few promised to find something out for him but nobody ever came back with any information and thus he continued to pace nervously. A few of the other team members told him to relax and sit down but quickly gave up because he kept snapping at them. Rossi had offered to take him for a walk, JJ and Emily had offered him coffee more times than anyone could count. Nobody had eaten, drank, or even left the room as they were all nervous and anxious especially since the 5-6 hour window had long gone. Derek was about to go to the nurse's station for about the 15th time when he saw a doctor who he recognized coming towards the waiting room.

"Guys, Penelope's surgeon is coming. We're about to find out how she did. Oh please Lord let everything be ok." The whole team gathered around Derek and waited anxiously as the surgeon approached them.

"Derek." The surgeon shook Derek's hand.

"How did it go?" Derek asked.

"The surgery took a lot longer than we expected because the one tumor was much larger than we had anticipated and it was putting a lot of pressure on her optical nerve. We were able to remove the all the tumors entirely but we won't know if there's any damage to the optical nerve for a few more days, but everything went well and I'm very optimistic about her recovery and the probability of her vision returning. She is in recovery right now and they will be taking her up to her room in about an hour. You can wait for her there if you'd like."

"Thank you Doctor," Derek said. He and the rest of the team all hugged each other, relieved to know that Penelope had made it safely through a very complicated surgery and the doctor held out a lot of hope for her vision to return.

"Looks like your support group is waiting on you," Nurse Jen said as she wheeled Penelope into her room to a group very anxious to see her.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" Derek asked from the side of her bed.

"I made it," she answered sleepily.

"Yes you did," Derek said. He was also the first one to give her a big hug and then the rest of the team followed suit.

"I think it's going to work. I think I'm going to see again. The doctor was very hopeful."

"We know baby girl, he told us all downstairs. We are so happy for you. You'll be out of here in a few more days and hopefully you'll be out of here without your white cane."

"I'm sorry guys." Penelope was having a hard time staying awake. She was fighting the after effects of anesthesia and all the medicine she had been given post-op.

"It's OK P, you've had a long day," Emily said placing a kiss on Penelope's forehead. The team promised to return the following morning and that they did. Penelope stayed in the hospital for three days and at the end of three days she was sent home. She was glad to be going home but she was also disappointed that there seemed to be no change in her vision. The doctor told her to remain hopeful as the swelling from the surgery hadn't gone down and these things do take time.

Derek had taken some time off to spend time with Penelope who was glad for it as she still wasn't feeling great recovering from surgery and trying to hide the disappointment that her vision had yet to return.

The rest of the team have been called out of town on a case they but all kept checking in with Penelope hoping she would have good news. But the answer was always the same; feeling better every day, no vision change, be safe. Penelope was beginning to give up hope on her vision returning.

"Derek I don't think my vision's going to come back," she told him over dinner.

"Silly girl, don't give up hope so soon. The doctor said it could take a while and it hasn't been that long just have a little bit more patience. I know it's going to work out. I just know it is."

"I can't believe that you are more optimistic than me right now," she said laughing.

"Someone's got to be the optimist until you're up to the task. Okay baby girl?"

"Okay," Penelope answered.

The next morning Penelope woke up and when she opened her eyes she could make out shapes and forms and even some colors. Immediately she called Derek who came running. Penelope was in tears and he knew immediately without asking why she was crying. He pulled her into a hug and told her, "I'm so happy for you, baby girl."

"I'm so happy, it's not great vision but it's vision, Derek!"

"We need to call the team and let them know and I'll have to call the doctor."

Later in the day, Penelope found herself sitting in the doctor's examining room while he examined her eyes. He told her it was definite improvement and that he doubted her vision would be the same as before but the surgery was definitely a success.

A few weeks later found Derek waiting for Penelope as she picked up a couple of pairs of new glasses she had bought. The doctor had told her that her current vision was as good as it was going to get. But it was good enough that with stronger glasses she could do everything she used to do and ecstatic, Penelope purchased new glasses, probably more pairs then she needed, but Derek wasn't saying a word. He loved seeing Penelope so happy.

Penelope had asked if they could watch the sunrise the next morning and Derek had found them a beautiful spot on the beach to wait for the sun to come up. They sat quietly side by side, watching the sky change. Derek had never seen Penelope look more beautiful, her new glasses brightening her face.

"Penelope now that everything is done and back to normal, I would be honored if you would let me take you on a date."

"Isn't this a date?"

"No, silly, a date date," Derek said with serious tone.

Penelope looked at him intently, "You really want to take me on a date date?"

"I do. Seeing you go through all of this and how strong you were made me realize how much I care about you and how traumatized I would have been if anything happened to you. I truly care for you and love you Penelope."

Penelope started to cry. "We've been through a lot together, we may have had some rifts along the way, but I thank you for standing by me, I don't know what I would've done without you. I love you too, and I'd love to go on a date date with you, Derek."

"Thank you, baby girl." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they watched the sun continue to

rise together.

The End.


End file.
